Mission Iruka
by Kiterie
Summary: Tsunade assigns Kakashi to observe Iruka under the pretense that she believes Iruka is depressed. Kakashi isn't so sure he should trust her reasons, but it's a mission... Being made into a Doujin! PM for links to lemons and doujin-preview.
1. Chapter 1

Mission Iruka is YAOI! For those of you who don't know what that means it's boy x boy love. If that creeps you out don't read it.

Also this is the SMUT-free version if you want to read the smut check it out on AFF under my alias SumiHatake or on y-gallery (Kiterie) or LiveJournal KakaIru community or on Deviant Art (SumiHatake) All of the links for it are on AFF so feel free to swing by and find the smut.

Kaka/Iru It's my first fanfic but feel free to flame. Just don't expect me to care. Of course constructive criticism is more apt to draw my attention. And love and adoration is always welcome.

This was inspired by The Kakashi Mission by JBMcDragon which I highly suggest reading. She has some very interesting takes on things in Kakashi's past even if she does make him even more emo than Sasuke. Getting a Rise is another one of her stories and probably my favorite of hers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... though I wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka. Mmmmmm!

Mission Iruka Chapter 1: The Assignment

Tsunade stared at the file in front of her contemplating what to do about it. "Shizune. Get me Kakashi Hatake." A smile spread across her face.

Kakashi was perched in his favorite tree reading the latest volume of Icha Icha Violence. 'How does Jiraya come up with this stuff?' He was more than halfway into the novel when Shizune called his name. He glanced down, annoyed at being interrupted at such an 'interesting' point in the story.

"The Fifth would like to speak with you Hatake-san." Shizune said almost hesitantly. She seemed almost afraid of him, which surprised him given she worked with such a terrifying woman. He shrugged and tucked his book away before leaping off in the direction of the Hokage's Tower.

It seemed he just wouldn't get a break. Even though he'd just returned from an S rank mission the night before it appeared he'd have another one without so much as a day to relax... and finish reading his book.

He went in through the open window. It was so kind of her to leave it open for him seeing as she'd learned he'd simply sit outside it and read until she opened it. He avoided using doors whenever possible if simply because it seemed to annoy certain people... like the Hokage.

"Hello Kakashi-san." Tsunade didn't look up from her paperwork.

"Yo."

"You know Iruka Umino." Kakashi raised an eyebrow both in surprise and answer. "It has become apparent that the young sensei is feeling the weight of having Naruto removed from his life. Several shinobi close to him have informed me that he seems distant and that whenever they bring up Naruto he changes the subject."

"Yeah." Kakashi wasn't sure what Tsunade-san was leading up to. Of course Iruka-sensei was upset but it's not as if Naruto was dead, he was just off training.

"Since I'm granting you a week off I thought perhaps you could look in on him. Make sure he's okay. All our shinobi have been very busy as of late. Most of them are beginning to feel the strain. Of course, our Jounin and the ANBU receive the most attention due to the precarious nature of their missions."

Kakashi had to agree, he nodded his understanding. The Jounin received special care from a special class of medical nin who helped them deal with their missions and failing that they repressed the details that were unnecessary. Kakashi had seen one when he was younger.

"The genin have their leaders to watch out for them. And the pre-genin have the teachers at the academy."

Again Kakashi nodded. It didn't always work but there were few cases of young shinobi having an emotional breakdown.

"This has left many of the chunnin to resolve the stress themselves. They always have the option of seeking out council but only those sent on particularly hard missions are pushed,"

'More like forced,' Kakashi thought.

"to do so. I have asked Genma as well as several other Jounin to help with the chunin. Spend a few days with Iruka-sensei and see if he will open up to you. I feel given your connection," he knew what she meant without her saying it, "that he may be more willing to speak to you about the matter. He is also less likely to suspect I sent you since Genma has been looking into the matter for over a month. Then of course there is the fact that while you're not the most social of creatures you do have an uncanny ability to... what is it you say? See underneath the underneath. I doubt that a medical nin is even necessary however before your next mission begins I would like your opinion on the matter." Tsunade looked up from the folder closing it and holding it out to him. "Would you care to look over his folder?"

Kakashi shrugged. It really wasn't necessary for the mission, after all Iruka was easier than most to read. Tsunade laid the folder down as Kakashi moved towards the window. "Oh and do try to enjoy your vacation." She didn't bother to watch him go simply picked up another folder and opened it.

Tsunade smiled, suppressing a chuckle. "So then you think it will work?" Shizune asked.

"Of course it will. You've seen how much he likes to torment Iruka. So as long as he doesn't figure it out too quickly he'll be having too much fun to stop even after he realizes he's been set up."

"You think he'll figure it out then?" Shizune seemed confused.

"Yeah. It's just a matter of when. This is Hatake we're talking about. So it's really just a matter of distracting him long enough he doesn't realize it too soon. Which hopefully Iruka will do rather well even if he doesn't know he's supposed to." Tsunade tossed the open folder on the table. Hatake, Kakashi was written on the tab and a photo as well as a rather thick sheaf of papers slid partway out of it. The top had several lines highlighted that were in the precise handwriting of The Third. Words like loyal, talented, genius stood out. But one word in particular stood out, it was circled. Lonely?


	2. Chapter 2

Still own nothing other than the plot bunny. 

Mission Iruka Chapter 2: Kakashi's report

Kakashi stopped on a roof and pulled out his book to think. That woman was definitely up to something. She wasn't really worried about Iruka... was she? But that would probably mean she was worried about him. He'd been so careful though. He put up with Gai's challenges, okay so they were generally entertaining if just to see what the man would do if he lost. Besides Kakashi let him win the ones he'd given himself ridiculous 'if I fails' to. I mean some of the things the man came up with just weren't possible or practical. It didn't require him to go out of his way and it was amusing to see how much he could annoy the man by 'ignoring' him. Kakashi let Genma and Raido drag him out for sake. So it didn't hurt that Genma had a good sense of humor and thus Kakashi didn't mind listening to his stories. It was fun even if he didn't contribute much to the conversation. And then there was always Asuma and Kurenai. Though that was more of Kurenai's doing. She didn't really ask, he'd been out of the hospital a day after awakening from the jutsu Itachi had put on him and she'd just kind of dragged him out for food with her and Asuma whom she claimed was just coming along to help her keep him from falling over. He really wasn't /that/ weak after the incident. And then she'd just kept dragging him along about once a week. When he'd teased her about Asuma always coming along she made a bored remark about how she didn't want anyone getting the idea she was on date with Kakashi. So for what it mattered he had friends. They weren't close friends and he'd never even had them over but that didn't bother Kakashi. He didn't want close friends. He'd been fairly close to Saroutobi-san and before that he'd been in ANBU and he'd been busy. Did the fifth question his loyalty? That thought bothered him. Jiraiya trusted him as much as Saroutobi-san had. Too bad he wasn't here to set Tsunade-san straight. Kakashi scratched his head. Oh well he'd play her game and go make friends with the young sensei.

'Well I should probably turn in my report,' Kakashi smiled. He could have given it to Tsunade but it had slipped his mind. It was late afternoon on a weekday so Iruka should be there. See he was being efficient; it'd give him a chance to evaluate his target... and maybe ask him to dinner. 'It's a mission, it's work. I'm being a good shinobi. Really.' He told himself.

Kakashi stopped by the dango shop and ordered tea and Mitarashi Dango. He wrote his report, methodically misspelling words, leaving out details, and smudging the ink. Then he rubbed some sauce on it, dripped a little tea on it, wiped it with his napkin, and crumpled it. He spread it back out, looked at it, made a little tear in it, and shoved it haphazardly in his pocket. Iruka was going to loose his mind. Kakashi sipped his tea, ate his Dango, and headed to the mission room, grinning.

Iruka stared at the paper, then back at Kakashi, then at the paper. Iruka could feel the vein in his head pulsing. Kakashi-san couldn't actually believe this was acceptable. This was the worst report Iruka had ever seen. Even for Kakashi this was bad. Half of it was covered in... in who knows what and the other half was so illegible he couldn't make out more than a few words. He looked back up at Kakashi. Kakashi had his nose buried in /that book/! The sight of it was enough to make Iruka lose his mind.

"Kakashi Hatake! Get your nose out of that trash! You can't honestly think I'm going to file this report!?!" Iruka was standing now and his hand hit the paper in front of him. He stared at Kakashi daring him to say otherwise.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up with that bored slightly confused look.

"I can't even read this! Not even the kids at the academy turn in papers this badly written and this..." Iruka took a breath. "Disgusting!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kakashi grinned, his eye turning up in its infamous crescent smile. "You see there was this little old lady and..."

"I don't care!" Iruka interrupted him. "You're not leaving here until you rewrite it! Properly!" Iruka picked up a clean piece of paper and a pen. "Here." He shoved them at Kakashi and pointed at a chair beside him.

Kakashi stared at the paper and pen for a moment. Iruka glowered. Kakashi took the paper and pen and sat down. Iruka continued to stare at him until he picked up the pen waved it as if to say 'see I know how to use it' and started to write.

Iruka sat, took a deep breath, smiled, and looked up into the face of a rather terrified little old woman. Iruka cringed inwardly. "How can I help you?" Iruka tried to keep his voice friendly, really he did.

The woman stared at him a moment. "Uh I'm sorry I forgot something. I'll come back later." And, as quickly as she could, left.

Kakashi wrote his report, but only when Iruka was looking. The rest of the time he read his book. This was fun. He continued to write the report, badly but not as badly. After all he didn't have dango or tea handy and Iruka was watching. He did manage to smear some of the words and of course he threw in several misspelled ones. He let it take hours. Eventually the mission room emptied of non personnel. Genma, Raido, and Iruka picked up their papers and filed them. Iruka walked over to Kakashi and held out his hand. Kakashi looked up at him, looked back down at his paper finished the sentence and handed it to him.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched but his voice was level. Mostly. "Three hours and you barely managed to write a page? It's not even done right."

"I wouldn't want to keep you." Kakashi offered knowing it would push Iruka's buttons.

Iruka ripped the paper in half, picked up another clean sheet and handed it to Kakashi. "Don't worry about it, you're not." Iruka got that determined look on his face. "I have some papers to grade. You can finish your report while I grade them." Iruka smiled as though he thought he'd won. Kakashi didn't smile. But he wanted to.

"Iruka, Raido and I are gonna head out. We'd stay and keep you company but it looks like you have some." Genma smiled. Kakashi smiled back. He really did love Genma's sense of humor.

"Alright Genma, I'll see you later then. And don't keep Raido up too late he has watch in the morning."

"Hey he's the one keeps me up, I don't know where you get your ideas Iruka." Raido smiled and shook his head from behind Genma.

Iruka picked up his bag and set it on the desk, then pulled out a stack of papers and his grade book. "I mean it Kakashi we're not leaving until you get it right." Iruka sat down and started grading the day▓s tests.

He was about a third of the way into the stack when he thought he saw Kakashi reading that infernal book again but when looked up it was gone. About two thirds of the way into the stack he was sure he saw it again just inside of his peripheral vision but again when he looked over it was gone. He was halfway through writing his lesson plan for the next week when he saw the flash of orange again. Iruka didn't look up this time just snaked his hand out and snatched it.

"Hey I was reading that!" Kakashi snatched at his book and missed.

"You're supposed to be writing the report!"

Kakashi was standing beside him before he could blink. "Give me my book back."

"Write your report." Iruka said turning his chair to look up at Kakashi.

"I'm not one of your students."

"With that writing maybe you should be." Iruka glared at the copy nin.

"Give me back my book." Kakashi's face was oddly calm, challenging.

"No."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'm not giving it back." Kakashi leaned in his face inches from Iruka's. Iruka swallowed. "No."

"Tell you what, if you give me my book back and help me write the report I'll put my book away."

"You don't need me to help you. I know you're a genius Kakashi-san."

"I get bored. You can talk to me."

"I need to finish my paperwork."

"I'll buy you dinner after we're both done." Iruka's stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Fine. But only because you're the reason I haven't had dinner."

Kakashi smiled at him then, still mere inches from his face, even behind the mask he could it. Iruka's stomach dropped out from under him. 'I'm just hungry.' The blush that crept up his cheeks said otherwise. Kakashi stood back up still smiling and walked the few feet back to his chair. Iruka's stomach returned to its proper location.

"So how was work?" Kakashi asked sitting down. Iruka let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Uh, it was okay." Iruka started back on his work. The conversation was awkward at first. Iruka couldn't really believe the ex-ANBU could really want to hear about his day. But Kakashi seemed to be paying attention and even laughed a couple times when he told him some of the things the kids did. So eventually Iruka relaxed.

"Here," Kakashi held several pieces of papers out towards Iruka. Iruka finished writing his thought down then looked up.

"You're done?" Iruka was surprised the Jonin had finished before him. He took the papers and looked them over. It was perfect. "I should try this with Shikamaru. He's almost as bad as you." Iruka chuckled.

"I don't think it would work with Shikamaru although I doubt he would leave out anything important or turn in a report that was unacceptable simply because it's less trouble for him to do it right the first time." Kakashi smiled. "Now finish up so we can go get some dinner."

"I still can't believe you finished all that before me." Iruka grinned and started back on his work.

Kakashi arrived back at his place sometime past midnight after dropping Iruka off. He'd had fun and not just while he was teasing Iruka. It'd been nice talking to him. Still it was a mission and the chunin hadn't said anything about Naruto all night. It made Kakashi wonder if maybe the Hokage was right. Naruto was like a son to Iruka, maybe he was worried about him. Kakashi wasn't going to bring him up yet though. He didn't want Iruka to think he was trying to pry the information out of him. He'd wait until Iruka mentioned him or it became obvious the man really was avoiding the topic. 


	3. Chapter 3

Isn't it a cute little plot bunny? But it's all I own.

Mission Iruka

Chapter 3: Training Day

Iruka awoke to the sound of tapping on his window. Grudgingly, he opened his eyes and peered over at it. Kakashi was perched outside, upside down, from the roof.

"Show off." Iruka mumbled before turning over to ignore him. The tapping started again. "I'm trying to sleep." The tapping persisted. "Fine. Okay. I'm getting up." Iruka threw his blankets back but waited a few minutes before sitting up. Kakashi laughed. Rubbing his eyes, Iruka walked over and opened the window.

Kakashi jumped down. "Come train with me."

"What?" Iruka stared at him, believing he had to still be asleep.

"Gai is on a mission. Raidou has watch. Genma will kill me if I wake him up after maybe 2 hours of sleep. Asuma and Kurenai have to work with their teams. It's Saturday, you don't have work. So, come train with me."

"I'm not a jounin, though. I wouldn't be a match for you." Iruka hated to admit it, but he wasn't even sure the others were a match for the Copy-nin. He wasn't about to give Kakashi any more of an ego boost, though.

Kakashi smiled. "I think you underestimate yourself, Iruka-sensei." Iruka blushed a little at the compliment. "However, I'll refrain from any jounin level jutsu and the Sharingan. If you can hit me before noon, I'll buy you lunch. If you can't, you can buy me lunch. After all, if you can hit me, that means I got more benefit out of it than you thought and should buy you lunch as a thank you for the favor. If you can't, well then, I gave you some practice you needed, and you can buy me lunch."

Iruka considered it. "As long as you promise not to just let me hit you."

Kakashi chuckled. "I wouldn't do that." Iruka wasn't so sure.

--

Iruka threw the kunai and triggered an explosion to Kakashi's right. He was starting to get tired. Everything seemed to be a near miss with the man. Kakashi had already landed over ten hits on him that would have been deadly had Kakashi not been using practice weapons and pulling his punches. And kicks. The chunin panted heavily as a small pebble hit him in the back of the head. Eleven. Iruka bounded off wondering how a man, who played with him like cat would a mouse, ended up able to summon dogs.

Iruka performed the Shadow clone jutsu and sent his clones off with explosive tags. He'd have to hurry if he was going to manage this one.

--

Kakashi took out each of the clones. The explosions pushing him closer to where the chunin wanted him. Kakashi knew this, and he let Iruka think he was falling for it. After all, the closer he got to where Iruka wanted him, the closer he was to Iruka.

--

Iruka was running out of explosive tags, but he was hoping it would be enough to wear the jounin down. It was almost noon, and he was hungry and very very tired. He knew his plan would never work in a real situation, or at least it would be pointless. But, in this case, it might just get him lunch.

--

Kakashi could see him panting against the tree. There were various explosive tags attached to the other trees, meaning to get a shot it'd have to be a close up one, as any other move would give away his location. As the brunette turned to peer around the side, Kakashi slid up behind him pressing the kunai to his throat. "Boo."

Iruka seemed to droop. Kakashi actually felt bad for him. Maybe he'd pushed him too hard. It had probably been awhile since the chunin had trained this hard. Aside from not using jounin level stuff, Kakashi hadn't gone easy on him. Maybe he should have. And then, Iruka started laughing. Kakashi was confused for a moment, then the wires slapped around him and Iruka, and flung them hard against the tree.

"Caught you," Iruka chuckled.

"And, here I was thinking I'd been too hard on you." Kakashi shook his head. "It's not a deadly hit, but it is a hit."

"You never said it had to be deadly," Iruka chuckled before releasing the strings and sliding down the trunk of the tree, panting. "After I catch my breath, you can buy me lunch."

Kakashi smiled. "It's a lot harder than I thought to not just resort to the jutsu I'm so used to having available to me. I had to be far more creative than I would have had to be otherwise."

Iruka raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "You got me twelve times."

"Well, eventually, you'll learn all my tricks and that number will drop."

"Or, you'll learn all mine, and it will rise."

Kakashi chuckled and held his hand out to Iruka.

--

They stopped at a restaurant close to the training grounds they had been using. Kakashi was halfway through his curry, and Iruka was on his second plate of beef stir-fry, when Genma and Raidou walked over and sat down with them.

"Hello, Iruka and Kakashi-san," Genma said, motioning for the waitress. Raidou smiled and waved. He looked tired. "I figured I'd better feed Raidou before I let him crawl off to bed. Even if he won't let me crawl in with him." Genma feigned being hurt.

"You wouldn't let me sleep if I did, and besides, you have mission room duty in an hour."

"Maybe I could get Iruka to cover it for me." Genma teased. Raidou looked at Iruka with that 'Don't you even think about letting him' look.

"Unfortunately, Kakashi-san spent the morning wearing out every muscle in my body." Raidou raised an eyebrow, but Genma and Kakashi broke out in laughter. Iruka realized how it had sounded and blushed.

"Iruka-sensei was training with me. Just so you know, it was completely innocent." Kakashi said, still chuckling.

Genma smiled. "Oh?"

"He even managed to get a hit on me. That's why I bought him lunch."

Iruka blushed again at the compliment. "Only because our rules wouldn't let him use his Sharingan or any of the high level jutsu. And, only after he managed to get 12 deadly hits on me. Mine wasn't even deadly."

"Still, I'm impressed," Raidou said, patting Iruka on the back. "He's a hell of an opponent. I couldn't lay a finger on him the first time we sparred."

"Sounds to me like you let your guard down, Kakashi-san." Genma tsked at him. "What were you distracted by, I wonder." Iruka's blush deepened at the implication.

"So, how was watch this morning? Fall asleep at all, Raidou?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject out of pity for the poor beet red chunin.

--

"Ow. I hurt in places I didn't know I could hurt." Iruka winced and rubbed at his shoulder then turned the key in his lock. "I guess I'm more out of practice than I realized. The second training session after lunch was probably more than I should have done for one day. It was worse than the time I had to cover both Hoshiko-san and Keiko-san's classes."

"Then, we'll have to train together more often." Kakashi followed Iruka into his apartment. "Sit. I'll make you some tea."

"I should make the tea, you're the guest," Iruka protested half-heartedly.

"Sit." Kakashi walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the cups and tea, then put the tea pot on to boil. He slipped a mild muscle relaxant into Iruka's cup while the tea was brewing.

Iruka sat slumped on the couch, barely able to lift his head. Kakashi handed him the cup. Then he set his down and walked behind the chunin, placing his hands cautiously on Iruka's shoulders, wondering if he'd pull away. Iruka didn't seem to have the energy, so Kakashi slowly rubbed them.

Iruka moaned. "That feels amazing; where did you learn to do that?"

"I had a friend who was a medical nin when I was younger. She showed me a few of her tricks." Kakashi leaned forward. "You know, it would be much more effective if you took off your shirt." Iruka blushed. "I promise to be good." Kakashi tugged at the bottom of the shirt, and Iruka let him pull it off; too sore to protest, and too unwilling to give up the free massage. 'What an odd scar. Looks fairly new, maybe a couple years.' Kakashi didn't ask, though; he had his fair share of scars, and some of them he'd rather not discuss.

Kakashi kept his word and behaved himself. Well, aside from admiring the view of the nicely tanned muscles. Muscles which he had the pleasure of running his hands over for quite some time before poor Iruka started to fall asleep. He occasionally jumped like he was trying to keep his eyes open and was having trouble doing so.

"Off to bed with you, Iruka-san." Iruka started to lean over like he was going to sleep on the couch. "No sleeping on your couch and ruining all my hard work." Kakashi gave him a hand up and started shoving him towards his bedroom. "I'd suggest a shower first, but I think if I did, you'd fall asleep in it."

Iruka collapsed on his bed. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-san. I don't mean to fall asleep on you."

'He's so tired, I don't think he even realizes how that sounds. Still..' Kakashi chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Iruka-san. Get some sleep. I can see myself out." Kakashi pulled the blankets up around Iruka and headed to the window. 'Although, I almost wish I didn't have to go,' he thought and leapt out the now open window.

--

Kakashi leaned against his bathroom door. He couldn't get the image of Iruka out of his head. Thankfully, the man had been too exhausted to notice how turned on Kakashi was. He turned the shower on, making it as cold as he thought he'd be able to stand. He stripped himself quickly and got into the shower. He shivered as the near ice water hit his flushed skin.

"Damn!" Kakashi slammed his fist against the shower wall then grabbed his towel. He pushed the emotion aside and reminded himself it was just a week, and then he could simply avoid the man until the attraction faded.

--

Iruka rolled over and turned off his alarm.

"Mm..." He felt amazing and refused to let go of the dream. "Kashi..." His eyes snapped open, and his face turned red at the same time. He looked around, verifying that he was, in fact, alone. His heart still racing, and the remains of the dream haunting his mind, he sat up. They'd been... in his dream... 'It was a dream, right?'

It took a second for him to realize that yes, it was a dream; and that, despite that, he was hard. 'It's just because it's morning.' He told himself. 'It happens sometimes, and it has NOTHING at all to do with that dream or the massage...' His face, which had almost lost the blush, gained it with twice as much force as before. He headed for the shower, not even bothering with the hot water when he got there.

It was nearly an hour before he managed to forcibly calm himself enough that he felt comfortable heading out for his weekly groceries.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You're still looking for disclaimers? /sigh/ I don't own Naruto

I do own Satomi, Risa, and Hayao though they're well not exactly fleshed out and I doubt they ever will be.

This chapter is half from Tsunade's perspective half from Iruka's so might be more confusing.

Natalanisha/Tellkalia helped with the editting, smut, and quite a few of the disclaimers.

Mission Iruka

Chapter 4: Jealous much?

--

Tsunade found Iruka at Ichiraku's. "So..." Tsunade said as she patted Iruka on the back. "How was your day?"

"It was just fine, Lady Tsunade." Iruka said, perplexed.

"A bowl of your pork ramen." Tsunade sat down. "I hear you and Kakashi-san have been spending quite a bit of time together."

Iruka could feel his eyebrow twitching. "I don't know what's gotten into him, but he shows up everywhere."

"Kakashi-san's not so bad."

"He's not, except when he finds it amusing to torment you. And then, it's a completely other story." Iruka sighed.

"Oh, what did he do now?" Tsunade smiled. This was more entertaining than she'd hoped.

"He showed up as I was leaving my house this morning to go grocery shopping and invited himself along."

--

Iruka had been locking his apartment door when a familiar voice had said his name, and it had taken a great deal of self control not to jump. He'd turned around to find Kakashi leaning lightly against the wall, staring at him. Iruka took a breath and reminded himself it was just a dream brought on by fatigue and it meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Hello, Kakashi-san." He smiled cheerfully at the silver-haired nin.

"Heading out to do some grocery shopping, I see." Kakashi said, looking pointedly at the cloth bags in Iruka's hand. "I'll come with you. I have some stuff I need to pick up, anyway." He smiled, and Iruka's stomach flipped over. 'I'm hungry that must be it.'

--

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It wasn't, until we got to the fruit stand I usually go to. Risa was helping me pick out my fruit, like she usually does, and Kakashi asked her out to lunch."

"Well, good for Kakashi-san."

--

Kakashi had been asking him about his students, casually, as they walked through the market. Iruka had managed to shove aside his nervousness in the process. Talking about his class was something he couldn't do without feeling relaxed. Even when they pulled pranks or tried to sneak off, he loved them, and he knew they felt the same. They were the family he didn't have. Okay, so Naruto was, and always would be, his favorite student, but it didn't mean his other students weren't still very important to him.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei and Hatake-sama," Risa greeted them as they arrived at her father's fruit stand.

"Hello, Risa-chan. How're you today?"

"I'm fine. Moegi is at home doing her homework, which she told me she didn't have, until I snatched her bag from her. I think you're going to have to work on her reflexes if I'm able to get it away from her."

Iruka chuckled. "I think it has less to do with her reflexes and more to do with the fact that she's easily intimidated by her older sister." He smiled warmly at her. "You do your mother proud with that look. Maybe you should give me some pointers."

Risa laughed. "Oh, and we have fresh daikon and ginger today, over there by the renkon." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "And, if you grab the basket under the table, I have the very best picked out for you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled and went over to get them. When he turned around Risa and Kakashi were talking. When he got back into hearing range all he heard was Risa saying she'd see him at lunch time before turning and pulling carrots out of a crate. Iruka looked at Kakashi as the man smiled and picked out a few apples. Iruka's stomach knotted, and he tried to tell himself it was because Kakashi shouldn't be flirting with Risa, who was far too young for Kakashi, at only 17. But, it didn't seem to ease the knot any.

--

"Then, we got to the meat stand, and he asked Hayao out to dinner."

"Oh, well, maybe he's just, uh, shopping around." Tsunade grinned and tried not to laugh.

Iruka just sighed. "He asked out practically every girl /and/ guy that we ran into shopping."

"I guess he really likes a variety."

"All for today. Several for the same time."

Tsunade looked at Iruka, dumbfounded.

"Then, he proceeded to tell me they look like characters in those wretched books he reads."

Tsunade chuckled. "I'm sure it's harmless."

"Nothing about that man is harmless." Iruka said as he drank the last of the soup from his bowl. "I don't feel so well. I think I should go home and get some rest. I have class to teach tomorrow."

"All right, Iruka-san. I hope you feel better. I'm sure you're just tired." Tsunade watched him leave. "Mission accomplished, Shizune."

"I can't believe you deliberately made him sick. I should tell him, but he probably needs a break. Especially, after having to put up with Kakashi-san for what, three days now?" Shizune shook her head and sat down to order.

"I think he enjoys Kakashi-san's company more than he admits. He seemed to have fun yesterday, from what Genma said."

"He didn't seem to have fun today, from what /he/ said."

Tsunade smiled. "You don't think he sounded just a tiny bit jealous? Hmm... maybe I'm wrong." Shizune's jaw dropped. Tsunade smiled at her friend and took a bite of food.

--

Satomi stood on the bridge trying to look casual. Hatake-san had said he needed to meet the fish-monger's apprentice here. He wasn't here, and Satomi wondered if he'd misunderstood.

"Hello, Satomi-san." Satomi turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, hello, Risa-san," Satomi said, blushing slightly. He'd secretly had a crush on the young woman for awhile now but had been unable to get up the courage to ask her on a date. "How're you today?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. I was supposed to meet somebody here. They don't appear to be here yet, though."

"Hatake-san?" Satomi asked hesitantly. Risa nodded.

"He said he needed my opinion on something."

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet him here as well. I wonder what it is he wants to talk to us about."

Risa bit her lip nervously. "He's known for being late, so I guess we shouldn't be surprised."

Satomi shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "How's your little sister doing?"

"You know Moegi; she's bound and determined to be a ninja. I think she's having fun, though. And, I think she has a bit of a crush on Konohamaru." Risa laughed. "It's really cute."

Satomi saw something move out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked, nobody was there. A basket was, however, perched on rail of the bridge. "What's this?" Satomi walked over to it. A note was pinned to the handle. "Dear Satomi-san and Risa-san, I'm sorry I could not make the rendezvous. Please enjoy lunch in my absence." Satomi read aloud. He looked at Risa. "If you like, I know a nice place we can sit to enjoy the food."

Risa smiled. "That sounds nice, Satomi-san."

--

Kakashi smiled to himself. 'Two down, four to go. Obito would have been amused. I'll have to make sure to tell him.'

--


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Now now you know already that I don't Naruto. Hell the plot bunny isn't really mine it just attacked me. Maybe it owns me.

Mission Iruka Chapter 5: School Days

Genma knocked on the door to Kakashi's library at 7 the next morning. Kakashi slid the door open a crack and glared at him. "What?"

"The Hokage says because Iruka is sick this morning and he's under your watch it's your responsibility to cover for him. I'm here to make sure you get there on time." Genma smiled maliciously.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "I can't teach."

"Hokage-sama said if you said that to let you know she doesn't care and to tell you to get a move on it or failing that I'm supposed to dress you myself and drag you there."

"Stay here." Kakashi shut the door and went to finish getting dressed. He appeared a moment later fully dressed but no more awake.

Kakashi sat on the desk reading his book as the kids filled the room. Several of them kept looking up at him then whispering amongst themselves. Mostly he heard them wondering where Iruka-sensei was and who he was. But some like Konohamaru already knew who he was and were shocked at his presence.

"Alright class. First off Iruka-sensei isn't feeling well today so I'm going to be filling in for him. And second we're going on a field trip so pack up your things."

He took them to the training grounds; it was all he could think of to do. He didn't really know how to teach but since it worked for his team it'd be good practice for them.

"Okay here's the deal. Iruka-sensei left a nice little mountain of class work for all of you. However I'll make you a deal. Any of you who can manage to get a bell from me." Kakashi swung a bell in front of him. "Gets an A and doesn't have to do the work. Anyone who doesn't has to do all the work Iruka-sensei assigned after lunch." He figured he had to feed them or parents would come after Iruka-sensei and he'd never hear the end of it. "I'll start with one bell but if somebody gets it I'll replace it with another so everyone can get a bell. But I'll only have one bell on me at all times and if you get a bell you can't help the others. You have until lunch time." And with that Kakashi leapt away.

Four hours later 20 kids were sitting in the middle of the training field panting and scarfing down their lunch. Kakashi yawned and walked out from the trees. "I expect your work to be perfect or tomorrow I'll make sure you have twice as much next time." Kakashi grinned his infamous crescent smile and went back to reading his book.

Back at his apartment Iruka was buried under a dozen or so blankets trying to pretend the world didn't exist. Genma poked him. "Urgh."

"Kakashi took care of your class today for you."

"Ugh, don't care... and please stop yelling."

Genma laughed and then took off.

Kakashi had Iruka's students doing target practice and was quizzing them on various questions from a practice test Iruka had constructed when Iruka pounded on the door to the gym. He closed his Icha Icha book and tucked it away.

"First one to get a bulls-eye gets an A for the day," Kakashi said as he went to go find out what the obviously ticked off Iruka wanted.

"I can't believe you!"

Kakashi stared at him for a moment. "What can't you believe?"

Iruka panted. Kakashi realized then that Iruka's face wasn't red because he was angry, well not entirely, but rather because he was quite sick. "I came to check up on you and make sure you were okay and you're reading that trash in front of the kids!"

"It's not trash."

"I don't care if you read that on your own time but don't read it in front of MY students!" Iruka screamed. He wavered slightly on his feet.

"You're sick, you should be in bed," Kakashi watched him expecting him to fall over.

"No! I'm not going to bed when a pervert like you is teaching my class!" Iruka took a step back trying to keep his balance.

"I really think you should at least sit down Iruka-sensei." Kakashi kept his voice calm.

"I'm fine!" And that was it, Iruka fell over backwards. Kakashi caught his wrist and yanked the young sensei toards him, scooped him up, and headed for the nurses office.

Genma watched from a distance and then went to take over the class. Kakashi didn't bother looking in his direction. He would deal with Genma later.

Iruka came to a few minutes after Kakashi laid him down on the bed in the nurse's office. "Here take this." Kakashi handed him some pills and held a glass of water out to him. Iruka took the pills and sat up taking a deep breath before reaching for the water so he could swallow them. Then he laid back down and closed his eyes.

Iruka didn't open his eyes and he tried to shake his head but that hurt too much. The anger had dissolved into annoyance and disappointment. It came out in his voice since he couldn't stand to yell anymore. "Why do you read that trash? Are you that desperate? I really thought you had more of a sex life than those stupid books."

He heard the chair scrape the floor as Kakashi stood. His voice was flat when he spoke, "You should sleep. I'm sure Genma can handle the class for the last few hours." The door opened and closed, softly even. Iruka winced.

Several hours later Genma had a very angry Kakashi glaring at him from a few feet away. "Why did you let him come all the way down to the academy when he was that sick?"

Genma shrugged. "I was told not to interfere unless necessary."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "The Hokage would risk Iruka hurting himself? And for what purpose? What does she honestly think she's accomplishing?" And with that Kakashi turned and headed towards the Hokage tower.

Genma shrugged and headed to the mission room.

Kakashi shoved a startled Shizune out of the way and walked through the door into Tsunade-sans office. "What the hell kind of game are you playing?"

Tsunade glanced up. "How is Iruka-sensei?"

"He's sick and he managed to pass out while yelling at me." Kakashi glared at her.

"I was referring to his mental health not his physical health. I have already examined him. He has a slight cold and he should be over it by tomorrow. Now if you could answer my question." Tsunade didn't even flinch at the glare.

"He's fine. He is probably pretty worried about Naruto but I think he's fine for the moment. As long as he has a few close friends that man can survive anything."

"Well good." Tsunade picked up a paper on her desk. "Here's your next mission. It shouldn't take you more than a few days. Don't be late. Oh and don't bother filling out a report on Iruka-sensei since it wasn't an official mission. " Tsunade handed him the paper and then ignored him, the dismissal clear Kakashi stormed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not rich so it should be obvious that I don't own Naruto.

Sorry this is so short but it didn't want to play with chapter 5 or 7 so it has to sit all by it's little chibi self.

Mission Iruka

Chapter 6: A conversation with old friends

"This is your fault you know," Kakashi frowned as he said it, but there was no answer.

"If you were here I wouldn't have needed to do any of this. You never made me prove my loyalty by making friends," He sighed. "No... I'm wrong you would have done the same thing. It's still your fault. I bet you're whispering these ideas to Tsunade-sama as she sleeps. And stop laughing Obito, because I know /you/ are. I'm sure you find my troubles highly amusing. Rin should hit you for me."

He studied the clouds rather intently. "Sensei, he has your ability to make me say things I shouldn't. I talk to him and I forget I'm talking to him."

He frowned, "He's mad at me. I don't know what to do. And no Obito it's still not funny." The conversation would seem odd to anyone else but for Kakashi it was simply the way it was. He knew his friends and he knew what they would have said so he heard it even when no one else could.

"I got your birthday present Obito. See I didn't forget." Kakashi smiled leaning his head back against the memorial as he explained about the matchmaking.

"I'm glad you like it." An outsider would definitely question his sanity. That didn't really bother the copy-nin though. He'd known for a long time he wasn't quite what anyone would call sane.

"I'll be gone for a few days, mission. I'll see you guys when the mission is over." He never bothered to say no matter how it ends, he simply rose and left. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own Kakashi! Just kidding... now can I stop?

This is a pretty good size chapter and I spent most of the day getting it touched up the way I wanted it... The first half (Kakashi's view point) is unbetaed because Tellkalia was at work. It fixes a part of the story that annoying me before I started posting it. There were 'missing bits' and I couldn't figure out where they went or what exactly they were. This was one of them. Well I hope you all enjoy it.

Mission Iruka

Chapter 7: The Avoidence no Jutsu and Iruka's Apology

"Hmm what was that you were saying Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai stared as Kakashi appeared beside her again. "Was it really necessary to dive into the bookstore?"

"They had the latest Icha Icha," he held it up so that she could see that he did in fact have it before tucking it into one of the bags he was carrying.

"Just like you had to have that new shuriken set and the new shoes and the..." She paused peeking into one of the bags. "What the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure. The man simply said it was his interpretation of the Shinobi way."

"It looks like scrap metal," Asuma put in.

"What? You don't think it'll look nice on Tsunade-san's desk?"

Kurenai shook her head. "Okay but what about the Tempura?"

"Dinner."

"You don't like Tempura."

"Pakkun does."

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "You wouldn't be trying to avoid a certain chunin and simply buying this stuff as an excuse would you?"

"Of course not I simply thought that since we were out I should go ahead and get my shopping done."

"It's just coincidence that whenever he happens to be in the general area you disappear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I haven't seen Iruka once."

"So you are avoiding Iruka-sensei..."

"I just said I wasn't."

Kurenai sighed and grabbed both Kakashi and Asuma's elbows and dragged them into a nearby restaurant. "We're eating and if he happens to wander in you're not running away or I swear I will tell him."

"So how did the mission go?" Kurenai asked cheerfully as she shoved him into the booth before settling across from him and Asuma.

"Fine. I have another one tomorrow."

"Oh wow aren't you talkative today."

Kakashi smiled and picked up the menu rather pointedly.

Kakashi dropped the... object in front of Tsunade. "I want a mission."

"What is that?"

"Art. Can I have a mission now?"

"Why is it on my desk?"

"It's yours."

"Since when?"

"Since now. Mission." He held out his hand to emphasize his impatience over the matter.

"I don't want it!"

"You don't appreciate the work of a civilian? They were thinking of you when they made that how can you not appreciate it?"

Tsunade growled and thumbed through the missions on her desk. "Liar."

"Mission."

Tsunade leaned back and tapped a scroll with her palm, "Oh? You really seem eager to be gone... Any particular reason?"

Kakashi growled and snatched the scroll before disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"Brat," Tsunade chuckled. "Shizune find someplace to put this piece of junk. Like maybe the council room."

Iruka raised the odd black knocker beside the door and let it fall. The house was bigger than he'd expected. Did the Jounin really live here all by himself? Ibiki had given him the address so it had to be right. He knocked again staring at the rather unusual knocker. Iruka was about to give up when the door creaked open.

"Yo." A very tired looking Kakashi peeked out.

"Hi Kakashi-san. I uh..." Iruka hesitated. Had he woken Kakashi up? Maybe he'd been up all night on a mission. Kakashi stared at him and yawned under his mask.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to get some Ramen... to make up for the other day."

Kakashi blinked at him and then slid the door open a little further stepping aside to let the chunin in. Iruka just stood there staring. "Please come in, I'll make some tea."

After a moment Iruka recovered from the shock and regained control of his legs, he stepped in and removed his shoes but held onto them. The inside was... not what he expected. The room looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. And it obviously hadn't been dusted in nearly as long. A not so thin layer of dust covered almost everything in the room. Iruka was more than a bit unnerved. Kakashi turned rubbing the back of his head casually and smiled.

"Sorry I don't come in here very often." Iruka could see faint footprints. Even a couple trails of paw prints slightly dusted over and heading in a different direction.

"I can tell."

"Just follow me." Kakashi walked back the way the footsteps came and through a door on the opposite wall. Iruka followed a little self consciously. There were pictures on the walls and shelves so thick with dust the people in them appeared to be shadows. Iruka was a little relieved by this; it just seemed a little less intrusive.

Kakashi lead him out into an enclosed courtyard, obviously training grounds. These appeared to be swept on a regular basis.

They trailed around the outside and through another door into what was obviously Kakashi's library. Iruka set his shoes down outside before entering, beside several other pairs that were laid neatly in a row. Everything was neatly arranged. His Icha Icha collection filling most of one wall, scrolls stacked and tucked in various cubbies on an adjoining wall. A leather chair large enough to curl up in sat in the corner where the the walls met with a black blanket draped over the back and a matching footstool sat at an odd angle. Like he sat caddy corner in the thing. A book not of the Icha Icha series was sitting on a table beside it.

Across the room a game of go was sitting collecting dust though no where near as much as the family room they'd walked through. And along that wall a desk with papers laid across it, maps and handwritten sheets. This from the man who turned in disheveled reports. Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He was doing it on purpose. 'No,' Iruka scolded himself 'He probably just doesn't come back here to write them. He must write them while he's still in the field that's why they always look so... horrible. Yes that has to be it.'

He followed Kakashi out of the room and into another smaller living room. It wasn't quite as tidy as the library. It wasn't that it looked lived in. More like it looked less lived in. There was a basket full of dirty clothes in one corner by a half open door, bedroom Iruka thought. A low table and cushions sat in the middle as the only furniture. The kitchen was separated from it by a low counter. Some dishes were still draining and others were still in the sink. There were no pictures or really anything personal that Iruka could see.

Kakashi remained silent while he set a tea pot on to boil and pulled out mugs.

"Uh... Kakashi-san," Iruka started. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was at the door? I mean uh.."

Kakashi interrupted by pointing to something above Iruka's head. He looked up, at the top of the door was a small bell attached to a string. The string continued from the door all the way to the presumed bedroom. Iruka looked into the library and again above the doorway was a bell and the string. He must have set them up in an array all the way from the front door. 'Clever.' Iruka didn't say it out loud just nodded. The silence was starting to make him nervous.

"Kakashi..." Iruka started again. Kakashi turned back and put loose tea leaves in the two mugs. 'He's not going to make this easy. I should have known better.'

"Uh... I'm sorry."

Kakashi turned and looked at him. "For what?"

"What do you mean for what?!" Iruka thought his head was going to explode. He'd come all this way to apologize and Kakashi was going to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about after giving him the silent treatment and avoiding him for over a week?!

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I mean what are you sorry for. I have no clue what you're referring to Iruka-sensei."

Iruka was dumbstruck. Kakashi couldn't have forgotten. 'He's toying with me.' Iruka felt a vein in his forehead twitch. 'What an ass! Breathe...' Iruka closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry for being nosy and asking questions I had no right to ask. And for implying something about you that isn't anyone's business except your own. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't handle the situation appropriately and for that I'm sorry."

Kakashi stared at him. "I wasn't mad at you. If I don't want to answer a question I won't. But you're free to ask whatever you like. And your entitled to your view." Kakashi smiled then turned back and poured the now boiling water into the mugs.

"Then why have you been avoiding me? If you're not mad at me why would you bother avoiding me?" Iruka felt like his head was going to explode.

Kakashi turned and handed him a mug before walking over to the table to sit down.

"Oh. I wasn't avoiding you Iruka-san. I was merely otherwise occupied." Kakashi's voice was level and he didn't turn to even look at Iruka.

Iruka's jaw hit the floor. He felt like such an idiot. As if the great copy-nin would even care if Iruka had insulted him. And of course he was on a mission. 'After all it had to be a mission, right?' Iruka wanted to melt into the floor.

"I just got back this morning and if I hadn't been so tired I would have turned in my report then."

'Oh good it was a mission.' Iruka felt oddly relieved. 'I must sound like an idiot for apologizing. Okay calm down Uh...' Iruka took another breath before walking over to the table and sitting down. "Still I'm sorry for saying what I did. It was none of my business."

"Hmm." Kakashi shrugged.

It was then when he was looking at Kakashi from across the table that he noticed it, he was smiling under his mask. No that was most definitely a smirk. Iruka was surprised he was able to make it out. 'He is toying with me.' Iruka closed his eyes trying not to betray the annoyance on his face. 'He did that on purpose. I bet he does everything on purpose. Even the reports. The man is a genius there is no way he misspells /that/ many words.'

Iruka reminded himself to keep that calm look he used to use on his teachers when they questioned him about a prank. 'I am not going give in to his behavior. No better yet he's going to pay for every report he's ever turned in late and crumpled and tea stained.'

"So." Kakashi said.

"Yes?"

"How's life at the academy?" There was that smirk again. It was subtle and if you only looked at his eye, invisible. 'So you find the fact that I teach at the academy amusing too. I bet you couldn't do it for very long. Stupid Jounin always think you're so amazing. Never consider what it takes to put up with those kids on a daily basis year after year. Just because I don't go on missions very often. Just because he's done it twice he thinks he knows everything. He didn't even follow the lesson plan.'

"Oh you know. The usual. Konohamaru is up to his mischief. He keeps thinking he can pull one over on me." 'Just like you. Well forget it, not anymore mister. This is the last time you get away with teasing me.'

Kakashi chuckled. "That's why I don't teach."

"He tried the eraser trick yesterday, as if anyone falls for that." Iruka smiled. He knew Naruto had done it to Kakashi and that Kakashi had fallen for it.

"Hmm." Kakashi said impassively and sipped his tea; it annoyed Iruka that he could do that, act so aloof.

"How was the mission?"

"Boring. I think Tsunade simply wanted me out of her hair." Kakashi shrugged. "Better than sitting around here I suppose."

"Boring? But it was an S rank. She hasn't assigned you anything else since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya." It was out before Iruka could stop himself. Iruka had avoided mentioning Naruto since everyone seemed to think he'd been taken because of what had happened with Sasuke. Iruka cringed inwardly. He wanted to get on Kakashi's nerves but he was admittedly a little scared of how Kakashi would react to anything about Naruto.

"It should have been an A rank. We were expecting more trouble than we got." Kakashi simply ignored the mention of Naruto much to Iruka's relief. Iruka could see the bloody clothes on top of the basket from where he was sitting. 'How much trouble did the man need for him to consider it hard?'

Kakashi set down his empty mug. "Well I have to go. I need to turn in that report."

"Oh uh okay." Iruka set down his mug and followed Kakashi out to the training grounds. Kakashi pulled on his shoes and jumped to the roof so Iruka did the same.

"Oh so this is why you don't use the main door." Kakashi nodded and took off. Iruka took off towards his apartment. He'd need supplies. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No more for you if you haven't figured it out by this point you'll never figure it out.

Mission Iruka

Chapter 8: Behind the mask

"It didn't work," Kakashi said as he crouched beside the stone. "I just thought you should know." He rubbed the back of his neck, "So what do I do now since you guys seem bent on tormenting me?" The sigh that escaped held a tone of amusement. The sun was setting by the time the silver haired shinobi moved.

Iruka tucked one last scroll in a pouch and headed out the door to find Kakashi. He wasn't sure how he was going to get Kakashi to let him back in his house but he would. And then he'd get his revenge.

Iruka resorted to simply knocking on Kakashi's door. He'd thought about knocking on the library door but he wasn't sure if he should. 'I'd probably be intruding.' Iruka waited. 'He should be home. Why am I here? What am I going to say?' He could feel the pre-prank nerves hitting him. Well mostly pre-prank.

Kakashi popped his head out. "Oh, it's you." He slid the door open and motioned for Iruka to come in.

'What is he doing over here now?' Kakashi wondered then shrugged mentally. 'Not that I mind.' Iruka took off his shoes and held them looking at Kakashi. "Oh, I was just fixing dinner would you like to join me?"

"I didn't mean to intrude." Iruka blushed slightly.

"You're not." Kakashi turned and walked back towards his part of the house. 'He's awful cute when he blushes. It may even be better than the angry look.' Kakashi contemplated the idea as he led Iruka to the living room.

"Please sit. I'm almost done." Kakashi smiled and went back into the kitchen. 'And don't think I haven't noticed you haven't said a word as to why you're here.' Kakashi turned off the stove and got out plates for the rice and stir-fry.

Iruka watched Kakashi, 'Damn how am I going to set this up with him in the same room?' He watched as Kakashi carried the food over and then went back for the tea. 'Why did I come over here? I didn't think about this very well. I should already have an excuse!'

Kakashi sat down. "So what brings you all the way out here?" Iruka squirmed. 'That's cute too. Not as cute as the blushing though. Oooh there's the blushing! The squirming is especially cute when he's blushing.'

"I don't know." Iruka poked at his food before taking a bite. "I guess I just enjoy your company." He took another bite looking at it carefully. Kakashi watched as the blush deepened.

"Okay." Kakashi scratched his head then pulled down his mask to eat.

Iruka choked.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi wondered briefly if he'd made it to spicy.

Iruka stared at him. His face was a fascinatingly bright shade of red by this point.

"Iruka-san are you okay?" Kakashi was beginning to get worried.

Iruka nodded. "Your... mask." He squeaked.

"Yes...?" Kakashi asked hesitantly wondering if Iruka was going to pass out.

"You took off your mask."

Kakashi stared at him. 'Oh!' Kakashi grinned. "Sorry I'm not used to having people over. I can put it back on if would make you more comfortable." 'If I'd known he'd react like that I might have taken it off sooner. Like before I put the food down. I hope he doesn't choke. I can imagine what people would say then.'

"No!" Iruka started. "You don't... shouldn't... I was just surprised is all. I've never seen you with it off before."

Kakashi smiled. "Forgot I had a face underneath my mask? Usually I get the opposite response. You know people trying to get me to take it off."

Iruka's face had almost returned to its normal color.

"Please eat." Kakashi looked wickedly at Iruka, "Of course if you've lost your appetite I apologize."

"You're very handsome Kakashi-san." Iruka said then blushed again. "I mean uh..."

Kakashi chuckled. "You mean I'm not handsome? I suppose I could be getting old..."

"No you are handsome and you're not old, it's just I didn't mean that to come out like that." At this rate Iruka really would pass out.

"Like what? A compliment?" Kakashi just couldn't resist teasing him one last time.

Iruka picked up a piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth. 'Change the subject please.' He chewed.

'This is good. Yes change the subject to the food.' His voice wasn't cooperating.

"How do you like it?" Kakashi asked as if reading his mind.

"It's amazing, Kakashi-san. Where did you learn to cook like this? When?"

"Minatoi-sensei taught me."

Iruka looked at Kakashi. "Sometimes I forget Yondaime was your sensei." Iruka took a drink. "It was nice of him to teach you to cook."

"You remind me of him sometimes." Kakashi stared at him with an odd look on his face for a moment. "The way you take care of Naruto."

Iruka blushed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's nothing, Naruto's a good kid."

"He's lucky he has you. I think Minato-sensei would say the same." There was that odd look again.

"I'm just as lucky to have Naruto around. I shouldn't have a favorite student... I keep telling myself that."

Kakashi chuckled. "Probably not. But Naruto needed you more than your other students."

"Not more than Sasuke." Iruka felt the bottom of his stomach drop and not in a pleasant way. 'Oh... I shouldn't have said that. He's probably more upset about Sasuke than he would be Naruto. Though he doesn't really seem upset about Naruto...'

"You're probably right in some ways but Sasuke was more my fault than yours. You shouldn't blame yourself." Kakashi's voice was serious.

"I didn't mean..." Iruka started.

"I know you didn't." Kakashi interrupted. "It doesn't make it less true. I saw it coming but I thought I could convince him otherwise. Minato-sensei... would have gotten it right." Kakashi looked away for a moment. When he looked back he smiled. "Maybe Naruto will get it right." He laughed lightly then, "I don't think he'll give up until he does."

Iruka relaxed and chuckled. "Naruto doesn't know how to give up. It goes against his very nature."

Kakashi changed the subject and they fell into a relaxed conversation about the various nin, trading gossip and stuff that really wasn't gossip. Eventually Iruka left, but it was dark when he did.

"Well I didn't get them planted but now I know I can drop by for no reason and he won't think I'm crazy." Iruka flew over the roofs towards his apartment. "And I'm still going to do it. He deserves it." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If you're still looking, stop.

I do own Hiroshi, Mayako, and Rafu again very unfleshed out and unlikely to get developed although might get reused in another storie. ;p Because I'm just that freaking lazy.

I▓m not 100 happy with this chapter┘ I dunno I just don▓t really like the way I did the last little bit but I can▓t take it out because I need it for a later chapter which I do like. sulks

Mission Iruka Chapter 9: Go

Iruka skipped the front door and leapt down to the training grounds. The library door was slid open and he could see Kakashi lying with his legs draped over one arm of his chair. Oddly the book in his hands wasn't one of his Icha Icha volumes. It appeared to be a text on medical ninjutsu. Iruka walked over to the door and tapped gently on the door frame.

Kakashi didn't look up but instead pointed to the footstool beside him. Iruka sat and waited for Kakashi to finish what he was reading. It took a while but eventually Kakashi looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Iruka-san. Get all your shopping done this morning?"

"Yeah about that, it seems Risa-san's been seeing Satomi-san for about two weeks now. Interesting timing."

"Oh and why's that?" Kakashi stretched lazily.

"Well it seems Hayao and Hiroshi also started dating about a week ago. As did Mayako and Rafu."

"Hmm... I suppose that's women for you. They probably all got together and planned it." Kakashi swung his legs over and stood up. "Care for some tea?"

Iruka chuckled. "I'd love some."

Kakashi wandered off towards the kitchen to fix some and Iruka took the opportunity to slip a few tags around the room. When Kakashi came back in he was studying the Go board.

"Why don't you play anymore Kakashi?"

"Nobody to play with and it's a rather boring game with only one person." Kakashi walked over and handed him a cup of tea.

"I'll play it with you. I'll probably be worse than playing against yourself but it might be fun."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I have a few house rules that might even things up." Kakashi sipped his tea.

"Minato-sensei and I used to play, they're his rules. I think he was trying to make the game harder for me. Although more recently I played with Saroutobi-sama." Kakashi smiled warmly, the mask hanging loosely around his neck.

"Okay. So what are the rules?"

"You move, you ask a question. For your opponent to move they have to answer the question. If they don't want to answer a question they can pass. They still get to ask a question but of course if both pass the game is over. It's generally better if you start off with easier questions so the game has a chance to build up before it's over." Kakashi grabbed a dusting cloth and carefully cleared and cleaned the board.

Once it was cleaned Iruka sat down opposite Kakashi as the other nin said, "I'll go first so you can see what I mean"  
Kakashi picked up a white piece and placed it on the board. "What's your favorite food?

Iruka smiled, "It's not ramen. I mean I like ramen but I see more of it than is healthy. Really I think it's probably Norimaki." Iruka set a black stone down. Kakashi looked at him, blinked, raised an eyebrow and snickered.

"What?!"

Kakashi closed his eyes a moment. "Sushi?"

Iruka sighed. "Yes... don't even say it."

Kakashi excused himself and stepped outside. Iruka sat there and tried to ignore the laughing. The jounin came back in with a straight face... mostly. Iruka could occasionally see the corner of his mouth twitch. However he said nothing about it so they exchanged simple meaningless questions for awhile and the board started to turn in Kakashi's favor. Iruka answered another question of Kakashi's and set a piece down.  
"Were you really not mad at me for what I said?"

"Yes, I was really not mad." Kakashi sighed studying the piece in his hand briefly before setting it down. "Are you ever going to drop this?"

"I don't just drop things so it's unlikely." Iruka looked at the board and frowned. "I expected you to pass on a lot of these questions. Why weren't you mad at me?"

"Because you were sick and you wouldn't have said them otherwise. If you asked harder questions I wouldn't be winning." Kakashi set his piece down but hesitated before asking, "You don't really think that do you?"

"Of course not." Iruka studied the pieces in front of him then smirked and dropped the little black stone. "You weren't mad but you were upset, right?"

"Yes, at first, but I got over it. People have said far worse to me." Kakashi shook his head and set his piece down hardly even looking at the board. "Why is this bothering you so much?

"Because we're friends. We are friends right?" He watched Kakashi who simply stared at him. "Well?"

"Set your piece down Iruka." Iruka blushed and laid a piece down. Kakashi set a piece down and removed several more of Iruka's. "I'm not completely sure I understand what that means but yes we're friends. Does it bother you to be friends with the infamous copy nin?"

"Of course not. I don't see why it would." Iruka studied the board frowning. "Even if you are kicking my ass at this game." He grinned and set his piece down. "What's your favorite color?"

Kakashi placed his piece, "Red."

"Why?" Iruka asked before Kakashi could ask his question.

"That's two questions, Iruka-san," Kakashi chuckled. "Why do you always wear your hair in a ponytail?"

"It keeps it out of my face." He laid his piece down. "Why red?"

"Because," Kakashi said studying the board for a moment before placing a piece on it. "It's the color of people's emotions. You should try wearing it down sometime."

Iruka stared at him but bit his tongue on the next question.

Kakashi slid a stone over the palm of his hand. "Why'd you become a teacher?"

"Easy. I like kids and I'm good at it." Iruka's piece clicked softly against the board. "What do you mean when you say you like red because it's the color of people's emotions?"

"When people are angry, their faces are red. When people are sad, their eyes are red. When they're sick or scared it's noticeable because of the red or lack there of. When people are happy or embarrassed they blush. Which is the hardest facial feature to control and even then nobody can control it completely. It's emotion in its purest form." Kakashi set the stone down.

"How'd you get the scar on your face?"

Iruka was shocked by the answer. 'Is he implying what I think he's implying? No, he wouldn't tease me just to see me blush or get angry? Well maybe.' He realized Kakashi had asked him a question and after a minute it hit him what it was.

"Oh um... I was setting up a prank with wire when I was 7 and it snapped." Iruka studied Kakashi's face. 'I must sound so graceful.' Kakashi seemed to consider it and then he nodded but said nothing. Iruka set his piece down.

"Why do you pick on me?"

Kakashi dropped the piece he'd been studying back in the well of stones. He seemed to consider not answering then smiled and picked the piece back up. "Because it amuses me when you turn red." He set the piece down.

"How'd you get the scar on your back?"

Iruka stared at him, he honestly couldn't decide if he was embarrassed or angry. 'He just picks on me because it amuses him!' He was stunned.

Kakashi inclined his head. "Are you okay Iruka-san?"

Iruka snapped out of it. 'Oh yeah, the scar on my back.' He blushed remembering how Kakashi knew. "Protecting Naruto from Mizuki."

⌠Ah I guess I should have realized that.■

He set another piece down and removed 2 of Kakashi's. "Why do you avoid the rest of the house?"

"Pass." Kakashi's voice was calm but he closed his eye briefly and Iruka knew the question had bothered him. "Why do you want to know?"

"It just seemed odd, like you haven't been in there for years. I wanted to know what would make you avoid it that way."

Iruka set his piece down and smiled thinking his next question would get another pass.

"Who all have you slept with?"

Kakashi thought about it. "I can't list everyone for various reasons, some you wouldn't even know. Of those you would know Genma, before Raidou though. Anko once but she's too kinky for my taste." Iruka chuckled. It just seemed odd coming from Kakashi.

"Kurenai, Aoba, and Kotestu." Kakashi paused, "As well as several others that I shouldn't list due to the nature or reasons for the encounter." Kakashi set his piece down. Iruka's jaw was practically on the floor.

Kakashi grinned evilly, "Who've you slept with?"

Iruka blushed, "Well Hana, Genma and Raido, and a long time ago, Mizuki." Iruka blushed again when Kakashi raised an eyebrow. ⌠It wasn▓t like that┘■ he said feeling the blush deepen. It was such an odd conversation to be having but aside from being embarrassed it didn't really bother him.

"Why do you stay here if you don't even go in the rest of the house, I mean why not get a smaller place?"

"Because it's my house. Minato-sensei set up this part for me so I didn't have to go over there. So, since I don't have to go over there I stay." Kakashi's tone was almost defensive.

He dropped a stone on the board and grinned, "So... Genma and Raido at the same time?"

Iruka choked. "Pass," he managed as a blush crept up his cheeks. "Why did you start hanging around me?"

"Pass." Kakashi smiled, "Well it looks like I still win." Iruka stared at him. 'Well that was an odd answer. I didn't think it was that invasive of a question.'

Kakashi stood and took their glasses in the kitchen. Iruka again used the time to set up more of his prank.

He was toying with a map on the wall when Kakashi came back in. "I'm hungry, want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Iruka noticed Kakashi had finally pulled his mask back up. He knew it was probably because they were going out. Iruka smiled, it was still nice to see his face. He fought off a grin that he was one of few who got to see it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Editing music for the day: The Crystal Method (I was in the mood for 'Born Too Slow')

I really was surprised people loved Ch. 9 so much. I should know better since I had the same issues with my poetry. I'd be like "ARGH it's not right!" and people would go "I love this one!" I really should know better.

Okay who got the sushi joke in chapter 9? I thought I was being clever but I got a few "huh?" in response to it so I'm curious if anyone other than Kristal and Tellkalia got it.

Oh and his prank is revealed.

I about killed my best friend last night. I started editing this and the line about Fate dealing them cards actually hit me. I told my best friend "Wow I never realized how clever that line is... Tsunade gambler and cards..." giggling Her dies laughing "duh! You are so clever! That's almost as good as that one commercial finally making sense to you the other day." Referring to a Cox (cable company) commercial that I watched and watched and finally got the joke after the hundredth time. Something about DVDs getting their bottoms scratch and it being undignified. It's not that funny but it was funny I didn't get it. "You JUST realized that? How many times have you read that while editing." Me "I dunno... lots. It just never occurred to me I didn't actually plan that." Her "Clever." So I'm a 'tad' blonde.

Mission Iruka Chapter 10: Pact with Pakkun and dinner gone awry.

"Oooh can I try?"

"But you can't cook."

"So teach me. You can be my cooking sensei." Iruka grinned.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I guess if you screw it up we can get takeout."

"Hey now!" Iruka said slightly miffed. He shoved Kakashi with his shoulder gently. "The student is only as good as the teacher."

"Fine fine. Here," Kakashi handed him some dough.

"Roll it out like this." He demonstrated flattening it with the rolling pin.

Iruka tried to mimic and the dough while mostly flat had waves of thick and thin parts.

"No no, like this." Kakashi reached out squished the dough again and set it in front of Iruka. Iruka held out the rolling pin but instead of taking it from him the other man took his hand holding the pin and then reaching around behind Iruka took the other one and started rolling the dough.

"See... light even pressure." Iruka blushed, afraid to take his hands away.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Kakashi said, backing away.

"It's just when Sensei showed me... I was a kid and well a lot smaller and um... " Iruka had never seen the man blush before, it was truly fascinating. Only the smallest amount would have shown above his mask but without it on his pale cheeks practically looked like they were on fire.

Iruka forced himself to turn back to the dough.

"You mean like this?" He repeated the movement he'd just been shown.

"Yeah." Kakashi came to stand beside him again.

"Now you can put whatever you want in it. Just put a little bit in the middle." He demonstrated by putting a spoonful of some meat in the center of the one of the pieces he'd rolled out. Iruka took some vegetables and some fish and put it in the middle of his own.

"Okay now fold it over so it's a triangle and a poke a hole in the top with the knife." They continued fixing the meal chatting amicably.

"Now we just have to stick them in the oven."

They were sitting out in the courtyard discussing Iruka's students when Kakashi frowned beneath his mask and Iruka would have missed it if not for the fact he furrowed his brow for a brief moment.

" 'Ruka." His voice was calm but not detached. "How's Sakura doing?"

"She's doing really well. Ino and Sakura seems to be getting along better and Tsunade-sama is really impressed by how quickly Sakura picks things up." He smiled trying to impress upon the jounin that she really was doing well.

"At least two of them survived my ineptness." He sighed. "I got a letter from Jiraiya. Naruto continues to amaze him. Although he doesn't tell him that. He said to tell you, you did a good job. If it hadn't been for you looking out for the boy all those years he might have ended up like Sasuke."

"Sasuke wasn't your fault." He frowned and studied the masked face of his friend. "And you're far from inept. I couldn't believe how far they had come by the time the chunin exams came around. They were even more prepared than the others of their class."

Kakashi shook his head. "If that were true Sasuke wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have needed to."

Iruka sighed, exasperated.

"Don't give me that. You can't possibly expect to be held accountable for Sasuke. He had scars too deep and too old to be healed in such a short time. Considering you managed to pull him out of his shell enough he not only managed to function with his team but form bonds with them, to be their friend. Nobody else managed that. And I tried. He was in my class for over two years and I could barely get him talk. You had him for a few months and he was ready for the chunin exams. Sandaime tried everything to reach that boy. He had so many counselors working with him it would make your head spin and all it did was make him recede further into his shell."

He never so much as raised his voice but the tone was harsh.

"And Tsunade-sama already told me that Jiraiya told her you were the one who sent for him. That you /asked/ for his help with Naruto. As for Sakura.. Yes she found her own path and on her own no less. I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke had a lot to do with that but don't underestimate your own influence. Sakura admires you and she wouldn't if she didn't have a good reason for doing so. As Tsunade put it to me, fate dealt them their cards but the game is neither over nor lost."

It was a good thing Kakashi was wearing his mask because Iruka was pretty sure that he'd have been gaping if he hadn't. Iruka wondered if he'd over done it, overstepped his bounds. More over he wondered if Kakashi would hate him for being so nosy. Kakashi just sat there staring at him. It was then he realized they'd been there awhile.

"Oh shit the food!" He said launching himself towards the kitchen.

Smoke was trailing up out of the oven and he knew the food was lost.

"Looks like take-out." He bit his thumb and summoned Pakkun.

"Hey Boss."

Kakashi rolled out a blank scroll and started writing. "I need you to go fetch me some food."

"You summoned me to play fetch..." Pakkun said sounding somewhat offended.

"Hai, I don't feel like it. Besides I know Miyu likes to see you. She always gives you steak." He smiled at the pug, "Of course if you're not interested..."

"Just give me the scroll Boss." Pakkun said then turned to look at Iruka. "Boss, is something wrong?"

"No."

Pakkun studied the chunin for another moment before heading off to get food. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something to the chunin about his remarkable ability to destroy food when it occurred to him, "Iruka you did say Tsunade told you about Jiraiya?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi I shouldn't have discussed your students with her it's just..."

"Excuse me. I'll be right back," Kakashi cut him off, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"He's going to kill me. I should have just kept my nose out of it," Iruka groaned. He paced back and forth awhile before he realized the opportunity that was sitting his lap and started setting up more of his trap. He rolled out a scroll and bit his thumb smiling as the supplies poofed nicely organized in front of him. Hey where do you think Tenten learned it?

A modified 'exploding' tag here, another there, more chakra thread than was probably really necessary. He was in the middle of placing one just inside a cupboard (which would cause it to open just a little if it was closed) when he heard Pakkun set the food down.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh... um.. I was getting..." He looked at the cupboard, it was full of pans. "Uh... this." He pulled out a oddly shaped pan and held it out.

"You need a bundt pan why?" Pakkun didn't believe him and he knew it.

"To make uh... what did you call it?" Iruka really did try not to blush.

"Bundt. Kurenai gave it him. It's used to make a type of cake," Pakkun sighed. "Now what have you been doing to the Boss's house. I can smell your scent all over the place well except for the bedroom."

Iruka visibly deflated. 'Damn dogs and their sense of smell.' Iruka explained and sighed. 'Oh well some things just never get off the ground.' "I promise to take it apart." Iruka frowned.

Pakkun grinned, "I'll help you."

"You'll..." Iruka stared dumbfounded at the dog.

"On one condition. Well two." Iruka's eyes were wide with shock and his jaw was practically on the floor. "One you have to promise not to damage his things or him. And two, you have to do something about the dust. I swear there are spider webs big enough to catch me and spiders big enough well... let's just say I'm lucky I'm a ninken."

Iruka grinned, "Deal."

Kakashi appeared in front of the Hokage in a puff of smoke, turned and glowered at Shizune and a genin who happened to be standing there. "Out."

Shizune gently pushed the genin towards the door. "I'll uh just... yeah." She looked at Tsunade who simply nodded and then she left.

Kakashi turned his full attention to Tsunade with every ounce of anger he could manage.

"You!" She smiled and leaned back in her chair before propping her feet up on her desk.

"Had no right!" She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. He seethed and tried to form a sentence in his head that had fewer curse words in it.

"I had no right to what?"

"To... to.. to discuss my charges with Iruka." It wasn't what he was planning to say but it sounded better than the curse words the other thought had turned into.

She smiled. "I'm the Hokage; I can discuss any of my subordinates with anyone I choose."

"You also have no right to interfere in my personal relationships or lack there of unless you think they have something to do with my ability or loyalty as a shinobi. I am not here for your amusement! I have tolerated it because of my loyalty but I will not allow you to toy with me or Iruka for your PERSONAL amusement." He ground his teeth and growled. "If you ever... I'll..."

"You'll what brat?" She shook her head. "I really can't believe you're this upset. I mean really it's not like I made you be friends with him." She sighed. "Really I was just worried you didn't have enough friends and since Iruka likes everyone and everyone likes him I figured he'd probably be the best bet to get you to stop hiding behind that god awful trash Jiraiya writes."

He stared at her still seething, "It's not trash."

"You're just upset because it took you so long to figure out what I was up to." She rolled her eyes at him. "Just because you're a genius brat doesn't mean everyone around you is a moron or blind. Hell for a genius it took you an awful long time to figure out you like the man."

"I.. I don't.." he sputtered.

She snickered. "You don't? Really? That's why you spend practically everyday with the man? You let him in your house. You don't even let Gai in your house and he's probably your best friend whether you want to admit it or not." She paused staring rather calmly at him. "Has he seen your face?" Kakashi bristled, giving her the answer.

"Stay out of my friendship with Iruka-sensei." His voice was surprisingly calm. "Or I will tell Jiji how much you miss him." He smiled and it was far more malicious than the scowling. "Overheard you talking to Sandaime-sama at the stone. And don't think I won't."

"Fine, fine. I'll behave." She held her hands up. "I really was just worried about you brat. You'd be surprised I think at the number of people who care about you."

"Don't care." He pulled out his Icha Icha before walking over to the window and leaping out muttering something about stupid, nosey hokages.

Iruka was setting plates out on the table with the takeout when Kakashi walked back in the room. "Where did you run off to?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked smiling. "Oh I just realized I forgot my book in the Hokage's office."

Iruka stared at him a moment before shaking his head.

"Crazy jounin," he muttered. "Get your nose out of that book and let's eat."

Kakashi sat down and put away his book. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Mimics Tenzo and gives you the ghoul eyes.

Music for tonight's edit: Paris to Berlin, Another Night, Poison and yes I played those 3 over and over and over cuz I'm obsessive.

Mission Iruka Chapter 11: Pranks, Spiders, and much much Evil

"Are you sure he won't catch us?"

"He won't be back for at least another 3 hours. If Gai finds him on his way home it'll be more like 5 or 6." Pakkun slid a door open and looked at Iruka. "If you?e not coming I suppose I could go tell Kakashi"

"He's not going to kill me for being in here is he?" Iruka frowned and stared at the dust covered floor.

"I don? think so. He sends me to fetch books from his father's library and other things that he thinks he needs and then he sends me to put them back when he decides he doesn? want to look at them anymore." Pakkun seemed annoyed at having to play go for.

"But you?e his ninken. I'm just a friend."

Pakkun shook his head, "That he sees every night he's not on a mission. I don't think he's going to kill you if you?e over here. I really don't think he cares, it's more that he just doesn't want to be over here."

"Why is that exactly?"

"He just doesn't. Now come on, we're wasting time."

Iruka stepped hesitantly into the room. 'I just won't look at anything that seems too personal.' He pulled his supplies out.

"So what exactly are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to string chakra Wire pretty much everywhere. I'll put 2 modified exploding tags for every ten feet of wire. And I'll use more chakra wire to secure everything so it doesn't move when they go off."

"How exactly did you modify the tags?"

"Normally an exploding tag has 2 rather small jutsus laid into it. A genin can do them both. In fact we teach the pre-genin how they work but they don't learn which jutsus to use until right before they graduate." Iruka studied Pakkun's face for understanding.

Pakkun nodded, "An air jutsu and a fire jutsu. I've seen Kakashi make them."

"Exactly, so instead of the fire jutsu I put a mild air jutsu on half them and a much stronger one on the rest," he waited to see if Pakkun would figure it out.

"Which will do what exactly?"

"Half of the air tags will go off when they're triggered this will get the dust off of the shelves and into the air." Iruka was practically preening. "Then while the dust is still in the air the second set of tags will go off. They?l be set to go off in a specific fashion as opposed to all at once and should so long as I set everything just right blow all the dust out the door near the back garden."

"Won't that mess with what you were doing in the kitchen? I'm not wrong in assuming you were using the same kind of tags in there am I?"

"Yes they?e the same kind of tags. It shouldn? interfere though since when I set the trigger for the other traps I'll set these to separate trigger. There will actually be two layers and this will be part of the second."

"You've done this before haven? you?"

The laughter that bubbled up out of Iruka would have made Orochimaru shiver. "I've never used them together and never to quite this extent. I actually discovered how to do it when I was still at the academy. I was trying to figure out how the exploding tag worked so I could use it for a prank on Sarutobi-sama. Once I discovered I could add an air jutsu or even better a water jutsu I changed the prank," he said grinning wickedly again.

"Changed it to what?" Pakkun asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"Well the first tag would cause his hat to fly off his head, the second one blew all his papers off his desk, and the third well let's just say he was very clean by the end of the week."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Don't worry I'm not going to do that to 'Kashi," he smirked.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well it involves the same stuff here and some tags rigged to mimic the replacement jutsu. Nothing dangerous just irritating." Iruka resisted the urge to cackle. "He thinks it's amusing to drive me crazy so I'm just returning the favor.

They set about stringing the wire and making sure every. It was while they were stringing the wire through the hall that Iruka discovered the reason Pakkun was so eager to get the place free of spiders. The wire snapped and Pakkun tumbled backwards right into a spider web. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" he screamed terror laced through his voice.

"Get what off you Pakkun? It's just a spider web."

"I don't care get it off!"

Iruka dusted him off and tried not to smirk. "Pakkun, are you afraid of spiders?"

"No!" he said as he visibly shuddered. "I just don't like them."

Iruka snickered, "Oh there's the little guy now."

Pakkun froze. "Get. It. Off."

"It's just a little spider," Iruka said scooping the thing up. "C'mere we'll find you a nice home in the garden. Away from the crazy dog. Poor thing I bet he scared you."

"How can you touch that thing? It's... it's gross!" Pakkun asked following him.

"Spiders aren't bad creatures they're just misunderstood."

"They've got too many legs and eyes what's there to understand? They're gross."

Iruka chuckled, "This little guy is perfectly harmless unless you're another bug." He deposited the spider on a leaf in the corner of the garden. "You can make a nice home right here. I bet there are more bugs out here for you to eat anyway."

"Thank you," Pakkun said as they walked back inside.

"Everyone is scared of something. I just don't happen to be afraid of spiders."

"What are you scared of?"

"Tsunade."

Pakkun laughed, "You are not."

"Yes I am. She may seem nice but she's got an evil streak in her. I've seen the things she puts Izumo and Kotetsu through when they fool around too much." They both laughed and then got back to work.

Iruka was tying some wire over the beds to keep the blankets from moving when he heard Pakkun scream again and went to look. "Is it another spider?" he called out.

Pakkun shot around a corner and right into his feet. "It's in there!" He pointed toward the library.

Iruka smiled and headed into the library. "Oh Kami!" The spider was about the size of a rat. Iruka walked out of the library. "I'll be right back," he told Pakkun heading off to the kitchen to retrieve a jar or something else with a lid that was big enough to carry the thing in. He eventually found a cake server and used it to carry the thing out to the garden. He didn't let it go though and instead set it aside to be taken completely off the grounds later.

"I see why Boss likes you. You're very brave."

Iruka laughed so hard at that, that his sides hurt. "I doubt 'Kashi would think carrying a spider out to the garden is all that brave. Even a big spider."

"I think it's brave."

"Well thank you," he said and went inside to finish rigging everything up. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I haven't won the jackpot so until I do I can't buy Kakashi... but if I ever do Kaka/Iru will be canon.

Music same as last night because I find it amusing to irritate my hubby who is threatening to sedate me.

Although now I own Shiori even though she is a bitch and Nanashi who is almost lovable. Maybe I'll use him again sometime.

Probably the least cheerful of all my chapters.

Mission Iruka Chapter 12: Just another night

Iruka found himself in Kakashi's kitchen for the sixth time in less than a week, and he was pretty sure he'd be there the next night. He leaned on the counter watching as the silver-haired man chopped vegetables.

"You know what they say about feeding strays," he chuckled. He felt oddly at ease as he realized eating dinner over at Kakashi's had become routine; more so than having ramen with Naruto had been.

"Oh? And what do they say?"

"You shouldn't, they'll never go away." Iruka reached out to grab a mushroom and had his fingers smacked with the flat of the knife.

"If you eat all the mushrooms the soup will turn out wrong," Kakashi scolded. "And why shouldn't I feed strays? After all you can't eat ramen every night no matter what Naruto says."

"I can... cook," Iruka tried not to laugh at his words.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You call what you do cooking? Maybe you should start working with Tsunade developing new poisons."

Iruka laughed. "I'm still warning you. You shouldn't feed strays." He was amazed at how quickly the friendship had formed. A slight feeling of dread rose in him at the thought. 'I wonder if he'll still want to be friends after my prank... maybe I shouldn't. I could just make them go away.' He forced himself not to frown. 'No he deserves it. He picks on me often enough if he can't take a joke...' Still the dread coiled within.

"Perhaps I don't want you to leave." Iruka's stomach lurched and a blush crept up his cheeks. "After all who else would I torment? Nobody turns quite so many shades of red."

Iruka frowned. 'Oh heck yeah he deserves it.'

"Now do me a favor and get the bowls out."

He slid around the counter to get the bowls. "I wish you'd at least let me help."

"You'll ruin my soup and then we'll have nothing to eat. And worse, that would mean we'd have to go out. I don't like going out."

"It would do you some good. Maybe you'd stop being so anti-social. Of course a few people might die of shock if you did."

"See, I'm saving lives by staying in."

"'Kashi, ever the considerate one." He set the bowls down on the small table and turned to see Kakashi dropping vegetables into the soup. He reached over and snatched another mushroom.

"I saw that."

"No, you didn't."

"So, how many stacks of homework do you have to grade tonight? Poor kids. You're going to make their hands fall off at this rate."

"I only have a small stack tonight. We're getting ready for a test. And maybe I just don't want them to be like a certain person who can't write a decent report without me standing over them. I'm merely trying to save myself future work. Who can blame me for that?"

"Such a selfish, lazy sensei," he tsked. Iruka snatched another mushroom and got a mock glare as Kakashi turned to grab more for the soup. He tried his best innocent look before chewing. Which caused the other to roll his eyes and shake his head slightly? "If it turns out bad..."

"It won't. Nothing you make turns out bad. Besides 'Kashi I think you've been compensating for my vegetable theft." Iruka wondered when he'd started calling him that but he couldn't remember the exact moment. He did, however, remember that Kakashi had looked at him oddly the first time he'd said it. He hadn't said anything so Iruka assumed it was okay. Still, when they were anywhere else he didn't use it. He smiled to himself as he snatched yet another mushroom.

"You know even if I am compensating and I'm not saying I am... as many of those as you're stealing I'm starting to wonder if you're eating more of them because you think I'm compensating and there for negating the effectiveness of my supposed compensation."

"Mmm... I think the answer is supposed to be no. However that was rather confusing for us non-geniuses."

Kakashi grabbed the last of the vegetables and dropped them in. "It'll be another half an hour. I'll help you with your work while we wait."

"Promise not to make them look like your reports?"

"I make no such promises."

"I suppose but try not to draw in the margins this time."

"What? You don't think they like my art?" Kakashi feigned being hurt.

"I wouldn't know I had to go through and cover them up. I don't need Icha Icha artwork on the homework papers of 11 year olds."

"You covered them up? They were educational!" Iruka sighed.

" 'Ruka, I really don't think they're properly educated if they don't already know more than my little pictures could give away."

Iruka's breath caught. 'Ruka?' That was the first time Kakashi had called him that. His stomach fluttered like there was a small humming bird inside it. It took him a moment to realize he was staring. Kakashi had picked up his bag and was staring at him.

" 'Ruka are you okay? You look like you just swallowed a bug." Iruka blushed.

"I just.. I don't want you corrupting their innocent minds. Besides some of their parents see their work and that can only go badly." He shoved the small bird down and tried to ignore it. Kakashi was just trying to mimic what he'd done. 'He's just trying to do what he thinks a friend would do. What he thinks I expect him to do,' He told himself firmly. The blush stayed and a slight smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

They sat and graded the papers and Iruka only had to black out one tiny little sketch when they were done. Kakashi took the bowls, which had been filled and emptied in the hour or so they spent going over the papers, and set them in the sink. Iruka yawned.

"I should go. It's late and I have to teach in the morning." Iruka frowned. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. It was getting late and by the time he got home it would be even later. He hadn't gotten there until after 8 to start with and it almost 11 now.

Kakashi frowned at him. "You could stay."

"I can't. If I don't get to bed soon I'll never manage to get up." Iruka tucked the papers and away and stood up.

"Thanks for dinner 'Kashi. See you tomorrow?" Kakashi nodded and rose to see him off.

Kakashi shut the door and turned to go finish cleaning up. He felt a little disappointed and wondered if he hadn't been clear. No, he shook his head, Iruka simply wasn't interested and had been polite enough to pretend he didn't realize what Kakashi had asked. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: raises an eyebrow looking for something? I told you already.

Although do I own Shiori even though she is a bitch and Nanashi who is almost lovable. Maybe I'll use him again sometime. As well as Rieka and Miko(kind of annoying but not as bitchy as Shiori).

Probably one of the least cheerful chapters.

I swear the smut and the prank going boom are coming. Don't bite me please. gives big kitten eyes Although I do own the plot, Rieka, and Miko(kind of annoying but not as bitchy as Shiori).

Mission Iruka Chapter 13: Away

Iruka sat in the teachers' lounge eating his lunch, well poking at his lunch. At least dinner would better. He hadn't realized before how bad a cook he was; not until after Kakashi started spoiling him.

"Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru's voice called from the doorway. He turned and waved him over.

"I can't stay, just delivering a message for you," Shikamaru said handing him a light blue envelope. And with that he was gone in a puff of smoke. Iruka wondered when he'd learned that trick. Of course he wasn't overly surprised he had. The kid was smart but lazy and if that wasn't a jutsu made for him he didn't know what was.

Iruka studied the envelope. It had a silver dolphin drawn on the front. He opened it and pulled out the tan slip of paper. 'Sorry, dinner will have to wait.' The signature was a henohenomoheji. Iruka frowned as he tucked the letter away and picked up his chopsticks.

The rain came out of nowhere and three figures crouched under the tree to wait for it to stop. Kakashi kept his back to his team mates and sipped his miso soup from the thermos. He should have been home cooking. He'd asked for this mission. He'd wanted it. Maybe he'd even needed it. It'd been too easy. He was torn between wanting to be home already and wanting to stay gone.

"So is the gossip true?"

"Hn..?"

"You and that brown haired teacher that used to hang around with your old blond haired student." She didn't dare refer to him as the kyuubi but he could tell by the tone of her voice she was thinking it.

Kakashi took another sip but said nothing.

"I never thought the cold hearted nin of a thousand jutsus would ever succumb to such a silly thing as love."

Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha novel and decided to pointedly ignore his team mate until they could continue on their way. Home wasn't far.

"Leave him alone Shiori," Nanashi said frowning at the young woman. The man was so different from his father. Kakashi smiled thinking of the prank loving ANBU. His son was so serious, admittedly it was to Kakashi's favor at the moment.

"Come on Nanashi. The man is famous for his cold heart. Sex I buy, but love?" She scoffed. He remembered that years ago she'd been like Rin. It'd been mission sex and she'd... well afterwards she'd looked at him like Rin always had, needing something he couldn't give her.

"I said stop."

"At first I thought it must just be sex, but it's been too long and the rumors are still floating around..."

Kakashi stared at the rain dripping off the leaves. /"You could stay." "I can't. If I don't get to bed soon I'll never manage to get up."/ He frowned.

"I'm not sleeping with Iruka. We're just friends." His voice was cold, detached, and at the same time threatening. That seemed to shut Shiori up. 'Not that I wouldn't...' he shoved the thought aside.

Iruka sat on Kakashi's porch, the rain had come out of no where. He wasn't even sure why he was sitting here grading papers instead of doing so at home. Home would have been warmer. It wasn't like he was going to be able to work on his prank but he just felt like being here so he stayed. He'd leave when the rain stopped he decided. It was late afternoon and with the weather he'd decided Kakashi probably wouldn't be back today. Three days he'd sat here, he'd graded papers, read, and even taken an afternoon nap yesterday. It'd been late when he got home last night. Maybe the rain wouldn't stop and he could just stay here. Maybe Kakashi would be home soon. He frowned. 'I must be pretty lonely. I should have taken Genma up on his offer to go drinking.' But he hadn't really wanted to.

The rain turned to a drizzle and so the three shinobi headed out from their cover and continued home. They were drenched by the time they reached the mission room. He dropped the rather soggy report in front of a red haired nin at the mission desk and left without a word.

Iruka yawned, he really should go home. The rain had let up. But it was so nice and cool and it was making him sleepy. He leaned back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chin.

Kakashi smiled and knelt down beside the sleeping chunin.

" 'Ruka." A groan and a slight flicker of his eyelids but Iruka didn't wake. "'Ruka, are you hungry?"

"Mmm... 'Kashi..." brown eyelashes fluttered and he moved rubbing his cheek on his forearms. A strand of hair slipped across his cheek. It really was very endearing. Kakashi reached out and brushed the stray hairs back tucking them gently behind Iruka's ear. Iruka blinked.

"Kakashi," he said lifting his head. "You're hands are cold."

"Just got back. Want to come in and have some tea?"

It was only then Iruka seemed to realize where was, he startled then groaned.

"I fell asleep." Kakashi chuckled at his friend before standing up and offering his hand. Iruka took it and stood up. He watched as the other man stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. "Remind me not to do that again."

"I might have if I'd been here. Of course maybe not. You looked rather cute sleeping there like that."

Iruka punched him lightly as they went inside. "I'm not cute."

"Oh not at all. You're no cuter than Naruto is noisy." That got a chuckle and another punch in the shoulder. Kakashi set the water on to boil then headed towards his room pulling off most of his clothes along the way and tossing them in the laundry basket when he reached the door. He waited until he was actually in his room to remove his jeans however.

"How was the mission?" Iruka called from the other room.

"B rank and appropriately so since it was rather boring." He grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and dried off before tossing on a clean set of clothes.

"B rank? But I thought she couldn't spare you for anything other than an A or S rank?"

"I asked for it. I needed to get out and stretch my legs." He didn't want to lie to Iruka but he also didn't want to tell him he needed his space to think. He walked back into the living room a towel draped over his shoulders, one hand still rubbing it roughly over his hair.

Iruka was sitting at the table sipping tea.

"Do you... want me to leave?" He had to give the man credit for being so perceptive.

Kakashi stopped drying his hair and sat.

"No." He pulled his spare hitai-ate from his pocket where he'd tucked it and tied it over his eye. "I was just restless," he said picking up his tea and taking a sip. Iruka studied his face for a moment, raised an eyebrow, and then smiled seemingly accepting his answer. He really didn't want Iruka to leave, as selfish as he knew it was he just wanted to be near him.

"So how are the odds looking?" Tsunade asked leaning back and sipping casually on her sake.

"Not bad actually. Most people think Kakashi is straight and of the few who don't most think he's 'a cold hearted bastard.' Kurenai refuses 'to bet on her friends' love life' and she hit Asuma when he tried. Though I think he'll probably place a bet later," Genma smirked.

"I wonder if I should have banned the ANBU from betting on this..."

"Definitely not, most of them are the ones with the opinion he's a bastard. There are only a couple like Tenzo and Nanashi who actually think otherwise."

"Gai doesn't seem to understand what the bets are. When I told him it was over whether Kakashi likes Iruka he said that of course his eternal rival likes Iruka. That there isn't anyone in Konoha who doesn't... with his usual flare of course. By the way Youth for the day is at 32 and ever is at 2,396."

"Remember now 25 of whatever we earn goes to me for setting this up. And don't forget if Shizune ask it's 10." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: For a change..Just kidding.

Editing music for the night: Another Night, Paris to Berlin, Poison Yes again... I told you OBSESSIVE! because my best friend is just as obsessive as me.

IMPORTANT: OWE MAJOR HUGE THANK YOU to my bestest most lovable best friend ever! Tellkalia/Natalanisha wrote the smut (which is viewable elsewhere). I had a vague sorta 2 or 3 paragraph notes on what I was going to finish today but it was barely a rough draft and she finished it for me. She also edits for me.

This is the citrus-free version. It's still a little graphic but I cut off the details.

Mission Iruka Chapter 14: Forgotten Lunch

"Kakashi!" Iruka screamed and the sound of his own voice jolted him from his sleep. He sat up panting and blinking into the dark. His heart was racing in post-coital bliss.

He shoved the damp, sticky blankets off and tried to slow his breathing. When he thought he could stand again, he made his way to the shower and turned it on. He pulled out a clean towel and threw the bath mat across the floor before stepping in to clean himself up.

"It was a dream. It's just because I spend so much time with him. It happens. It's perfectly normal. It doesn't mean I want to jump my best friend. Or be jumped by him for that matter," he voiced the rationalization out loud. Hoping as he did so that it would make the dream seem less real.

Kakashi was on his way to drop off a scroll the Hokage had requested when he noticed it. Iruka walking to the academy chatting amicably to one of his fellow instructors although Kakashi couldn't put a name to the face. He studied the other man, technically he was no longer on the mission but... Kakashi shrugged.

They were friends now so he was just being a considerate friend. Right. He wasn't keeping tabs on Iruka. Really. He studied the scene in front of him, something was off and it took him a minute to realize what it was. Iruka didn't appear to have his bento box with him. 'He really shouldn't eat out so much,' he thought to himself. He leapt away contemplating whether or not, as a 'considerate friend' he should fix the situation.

Iruka was mid rant, trying to explain to Konohamaru the difference between appropriate and inappropriate uses of the henge technique; when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him. Kakashi gently took one of his hands and put it in front of him palm up. Then he took the other hand and did the same. Iruka was too busy staring at him to protest. Then the silver haired man set something in his hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka stared at the object in his hands finally realizing it was a bento box wrapped in a grey-blue napkin.

Iruka examined the box in his hands. He wondered for a moment how Kakashi had known he'd forgotten his lunch. He could feel himself starting to blush as he remembered /why/ he'd forgotten, but he noticed his class was staring at him silently and shoved the thought aside. He set the box down and looked at the class. A slow blush spread across his cheeks as he realized he couldn't remember what he'd been saying.

"Uh... what were we discussing? I seem to have lost my train of thought."

"You were discussing chakra control and the henge technique Iruka-sensei," Konohamaru said smiling.

"Oh... yes." It seemed right anyway.

Iruka sat down across from Rieka in the teacher's lounge.

"I thought you forgot your lunch, Iruka-san?"

"Er well..." Iruka started.

"From what I heard a certain silver-haired nin brought our little Iruka-sensei lunch." Genma winked and sat down while Iruka felt his face start to burn.

"You don't mean..."

"Mmhmm, you always see him reading a certain book of rather questionable content."

"No!" Rieka stared dumbfounded at Iruka. "Hatake-sama brought you lunch?"

"I bet he even made it himself," Genma said peering at the food in Iruka's now open box lunch.

"Really? Is it good Iruka-san?" The young brown haired woman sounded more than a little surprised and maybe a tad jealous.

Iruka picked up the chopsticks noticing the gray wolves etched on them. He'd have to remember to return them. Picking up a piece of pickled ginger and placing it on the sushi he smiled, "I'm sure it is, Kakashi-san is an excellent cook." He took a bite, it really was quite good.

"Wow! I didn't realize you and Hatake-sama were friends. What's he like?"

"He's um... quiet and very smart... uh he's well he's very private." Iruka wished he could stop blushing. Rieka and Genma had him picturing Kakashi as he was last night without his mask on or his shirt for that matter and he was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"He's so amazing! You're so lucky Iruka!" Rieka was practically gushing.

"So what's he look like under that mask?" Miko asked coming up behind him.

Iruka felt suddenly offended on Kakashi's behalf.

"If he wanted you to know he would show you," He huffed. The room grew very quiet.

"Geez, I was just asking," she said walking away. Sitting down beside several other teachers at another table. And promptly started chatting and occasionally shooting him curious glances.

Rieka smiled at him though.

"It's so nice of you to respect Hatake-sama's privacy like that Iruka-san." She seemed genuinely pleased. "I'm sorry if I let my curiosity get the best of me."

"It's fine. I really shouldn't have snapped at Miko. I'm sure she meant no harm," he said it loud enough he knew she heard him and sent an apologetic smile her way. She frowned slightly but gave a slight nod.

He stared at the little white envelope with the dolphin on it for a moment then took it down and opened it.

-In the kitchen, just come in.-

Iruka grinned and opened the door, something smelled really good. He removed his shoes, leaving them outside, before heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey 'Kashi what smells so good?"

Kakashi looked over and smiled. "Miso soup with eggplant and boiled saury."

"Mmm!" Iruka walked over and leaned on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, setting the bento box and chopsticks on it.

"Thank you for lunch by the way. You really didn't have to. I could have just eaten out."

Kakashi shrugged stirring the soup, "I don't mind and besides you shouldn't eat out so much. Even without Naruto it can get expensive. I had to fix myself something anyway so it wasn't a big deal to fix a little extra." Kakashi lifted the spoon and held it out towards Iruka. "Taste."

Iruka leaned forward and blew on the soup before sipping it. "You know if you ever get tired of this whole super ninja thing you could always get a job as a chef." He winked at the jounin.

"I think they expect you to open on time. I guess I'm stuck with the super ninja thing." Iruka laughed. Kakashi pulled the fish out of the oven and set a tea pot on to boil. "So how was your lunch?"

"Yondaime would be proud. And it appears you have a bit of a fan club."

Kakashi sighed. "At least they don't stalk me the way Ino and Sakura used to do to..." Kakashi pulled a couple of cups out of the cupboard. "I'll have to remember to ask Jiraiya for some tips on how to make the women run away," Kakashi chuckled.

"You would probably just have to get caught peeping at them once or twice... unless of course they turned out to be part of your fan club. In that case it would probably backfire."

"As Shikamaru would say, too troublesome."

"Just a warning but you may want to steer clear of Miko and Reika in the future. Miko especially."

"Thanks for the warning." Kakashi set cups down and opened a tin of tea placing a small amount in each cup.

"Ignoring them is likely the best solution. Admittedly I probably wouldn't have noticed anyway." The water started boiling so he took it off and poured some into each cup handing one of the small cups to Iruka. Their fingers brushed, startling Iruka and he let go a bit too soon causing the cup to slosh and almost fall. Kakashi caught it and set it down then took the chunin's wrist looking the fingers over.  
"Hmm... come here." He tugged on Iruka's wrist in a motion for him to come around to the other side. Iruka blushed but did as was requested. Kakashi turned on the cold water and pulled Iruka's fingers under it.

"I can take care of myself you know after all I do take care of pre-genin all day. They hurt themselves a lot." Kakashi let go of his wrist and took a step back. Iruka felt slightly disappointed. 'Why did I have to open my mouth. He was just being nice.' He watched as Kakashi picked up a rag from the counter and cleaned up the tea then fixed him a new cup before turning back to stir the soup.

"I'm sorry," he murmured opening a cupboard.

"I.. no.. it wasn't your fault I burned my hand." Iruka offered not sure what else to say. He pulled his hand out from under the water as Kakashi pulled down some plates and set them on the counter.

"So you think it'll scar?" Iruka asked jokingly holding his poor abused fingers up for the jounin to inspect.

Kakashi smiled and glanced at them briefly then grinned up at him, "I don't know... want me to kiss it and make it better?" Iruka blushed and pulled his hand away. 'Why does my stomach do that when he says those kinds of things?' Iruka wondered. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and turned to take the food off the stove and over to the table.

Iruka sat and studied his food. "So...' He pushed at a piece of fish with his chopsticks before picking it up and studying it. "Uh... why'd you decide to fix this tonight?"

"Simple. It's my favorite." Kakashi grinned at him and they fell into their usual chatter.

He watched as the brown haired man stooped to look a little girl in the eye. The chunin slowly pulled one fist down from the girl's face, tears streaked down her cheeks. Then he pulled the other down and smiled. He said something to her that Kakashi couldn't make out but it seemed to soothe the girl and the crying stopped as a tiny smile spread across her lips. She pulled her hands out of his and then promptly wrapped her arms around her sensei's neck for a brief moment before running off. Kakashi turned a page and smiled. The man was so gentle it was almost feminine.

The kids continued throwing shuriken at a target one at a time. Asuma's nephew tried to throw two at one time and one went flying in the wrong direction. That seemed to set the young sensei off and he yelled the boy about needing to learn to follow instructions if he ever wanted to be a shinobi. Suddenly the man didn't seem so feminine. Though he still seemed gentle. Kakashi chuckled and turned the page again. He was really good at dealing with kids. The strictness was backed up with logic and it reminded Kakashi of his own sensei.

It was while the kids were playing during a break that the chunin walked up to the tree Kakashi was sitting in.

"Hello Kakashi-san, what are doing here?"

Kakashi smiled, "Oh well I just wanted to make sure I returned this, Iruka-sensei." And at that he held out a bento box by the knot in the handkerchief.

"It's not really returning it if it belongs to you and not me."

"Hmm... oh. Well then consider it a gift albeit a gift I expect you to bring back tonight."

The other man blushed slightly but accepted the gift. "And what should I do with the lunch I brought?"

"I'm sure there must be a student in one of the classes who's forgotten their lunch, Iruka-sensei. Of course it would probably be more effective as a punishment."

"Thank you Kakashi-san." Iruka smiled and it really was a rather nice smile. "I'll see you tonight then." And with that he turned and walked back towards his class. Kakashi turned his page and decided he'd stay and watch for a few more minutes before heading off to read Icha Icha somewhere he wouldn't be distracted. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: It's not polite to stare.

Managed to stay awake this long... WOW! I thought I'd freaking pass out or just start drooling.

Mission Iruka Chapter 15: Mission Snuggle

Iruka sat outside Kakashi's door, unsure of when the man would be home. He marked a question wrong and looked over the last few then set it on the stack next to him, a grey stone acting as his paper weight.

It was pretty dark out and he was contemplating going home or going to get something to eat when the silver-haired jounin landed beside him. He looked up already smiling, oddly relieved the man had made it home before he'd left.

The relief turned to concern as he watched Kakashi wince as he leaned over to pull off his shoes. Iruka set his papers down and jumped up to help. Kakashi tried to motion him away but almost fell over in the process so Iruka grabbed his arm to steady him.

Once his shoes were off he helped him inside. Neither said anything as he shed his clothes by his bedroom door and Iruka noticed several large gashes as well as multiple wounds caused by shuriken and kunai.

"Are you going to be okay to take a shower without help Kakashi?" He nodded as Iruka walked him through his bedroom to the bathroom. Kakashi turned on the water and climbed in. Iruka found the first aid kit below the sink and pulled a couple of towels out for him.

"I'll be right back I'm going to start some tea and warm up some leftovers. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything except maybe soldier pills since you left this morning."

He pulled a pair of blue pants and a blue shirt out of Kakashi's dresser and laid them on the bed. He hoped he wouldn't be mad at him for invading his space but the man didn't seem to be arguing so he figured he was safe.

He'd just set out plates and cups of tea when he heard the shower go off. He set the food down and went to check on Kakashi. The man had a towel wrapped around his waste and was trying to bandage a cut on his arm. Iruka took the bandage from Kakashi and re-did it, then he took care of the other wounds.

The Jounin winced slightly when he poured antiseptic on the puncture wounds, but still said nothing. He used some of the medical ninjutsu he knew to start them healing since they were the most likely to get infected. Thankfully though none were bad enough to need real medical attention. Kakashi seemed to be suffering more from chakra depletion than anything else.

"I think you'll be okay, but they should be looked at again tomorrow just in case. The food's ready when you are. Clothes are on your bed." He turned to leave and Kakashi caught his arm.

"Thank you." When he dropped his arm and picked up a towel to dry his hair off with, Iruka headed for the living room.

They ate in silence and when he was done Kakashi got up and went to bed. Iruka knew he should go home but he didn't. Instead he grabbed his work and settled in the chair in the library. He just couldn't make himself go home.

He wasn't sure what woke him but he rubbed his eyes and picked up the papers covering him and the floor then stacked them on the table. He looked around, it was late probably close to 3 or 4 in the morning. The house was quiet and he wondered again what had woken him up. It had been a sound of some kind he was sure. He stood up listening more intently. Then he heard it the sound of somebody crying out.

'Kakashi? Maybe his wounds were worse than I thought. I should go check on him.' He walked over the bedroom door and tapped on it lightly. Kakashi didn't answer but he could here him whimpering. He slid the door open and waited but nothing flew at him so he walked in being careful to be relatively noisy so he wouldn't startle the man if he did wake up.

Hesitantly he reached out to shake the silver-haired man's shoulder. A kunai was at his throat before his hand had moved more than a few inches. He was still surprised he hadn't woken before. Iruka didn't move simply waited for Kakashi to get his bearings.

"Iruka? You're still here?" He dropped the kunai onto the bed.

Iruka nodded. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure you were okay and fell asleep in the chair."

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine."

Kakashi winced then, seeming to realize then that the motion had hurt. He grabbed his side which was damp.

Iruka looked at his side.

"Come on I'll re-wrap it for you." Kakashi shrugged and headed to the bathroom, flipping on the light, and pulling his shirt off. Iruka pulled the old bandage off and looked at it, deciding it had probably just ripped open when he startled, so Iruka put on a clean bandage and called it good.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" He didn't look up.

"I'm fine."

"You were..." Iruka hesitated, would he want to know? The man spent so much effort concealing his emotions. "... uh I think you were having a nightmare." Iruka stood up but didn't look at Kakashi.

"I'm fine. Get some sleep you have to be at the academy soon. You shouldn't even be here but it's probably easier at this point. Don't worry I'll wake you so you won't be late."

"You should get some more rest too Kakashi."

"I can't sleep now so you can have the bed. I'm going to read." Iruka frowned. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I can sleep later. Stop worrying." He smiled his infamous crescent smile but Iruka didn't really buy it.

"But you're hurt..."

"Fine if I promise to lay down too, will you?"

Iruka blushed, "You mean share the bed?" 'Gah why does that sound so bad? I mean I've seen him naked, I've seen his face, so why does something so trivial make me so nervous?' Iruka's eyes were wide despite the knowledge he was acting like a little kid.

"Yes. It's the simplest solution other than you going home which you seem reluctant to do. I'm sure it's out of concern for me, needed or not. And I know if I send you home you won't sleep. I don't want you sleeping in that chair when you have to teach in a few hours and you won't let me give up my bed. I promise not to misbehave."

The last statement made his face feel like it was on fire, but he managed to nod. He really didn't want to leave him there if it was going to mean he'd be having nightmares bad enough to make even him cry.

Kakashi motioned for Iruka to climb in so he did. 'Come on it's not like you don't sleep right beside people on missions,' Okay so he hadn't been on many missions lately...'this really isn't as big a deal as your making it.' Or so he told himself.

Kakashi shrugged and got into bed pulling one of his books off his headboard and opening it. He hoped the bathroom light wouldn't keep Iruka awake but the man look exhausted so he doubted it.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Iruka's breathing evened out. Kakashi smiled, 'Ah good. It would have been better if he'd have gone home to start with, but I suppose there's nothing I can do about that.'

He was about a third of the way into his book when Iruka murmured something unintelligible in his sleep, rolled over, and curled up against Kakashi's back, one arm snaking around his waist. His initial response told him to pull away but if he did he'd fall off the bed and probably wake the chunin up. It felt kind of nice though so he was reluctant to move away as it was. It's not like Kakashi was snuggling back or breaking his word by not behaving... Of course just because he hadn't intended for this to happen didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He set his book down and closed his eyes. It felt nice.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the top of the chunin's head with their arms and legs entangled. He was lying on his back with Iruka's head on his shoulder. He wasn't completely sure how he was supposed to move without waking the man although he could see the sun was starting to rise so it was probably time to wake him up so he could get to work.

It was so tempting to just let the man sleep and pretend he hadn't woken up but he'd promised to wake Iruka up. And well, he knew the man would be upset if he was late. So he very carefully began disentangling himself from the sleeping beauty. Asleep or not Iruka was having none of it and tightened his grip on Kakashi's waist.

When he did so, it did two things. It sent a sharp pain through Kakashi, reminding him of the cut on his side; and it pulled him against Iruka who was extremely aroused. He winced at the pain but made no sound. Instead he took the man's hands and unwound his fingers before slipping out of bed.

On the bright-side the pain meant Iruka really had been curled up with him and second it managed to make his arousal at the thought manageable and a little less obvious. Not that he minded. However, he was sure Iruka would be mortified to know any of this. He went into the kitchen to start some tea and breakfast.

Iruka snuggled into the blankets but something felt different than it had a minute ago. He wasn't as warm and there seemed to be a few blankets or pillows missing.

"Hmm..." he cracked open an eye. Something was odd. His alarm clock looked different and it was after 7 and it wasn't going off. 'Oh that's right...' he started to close his one open eye, 'Kakashi said he'd wake me.' His eyes shot open and he sat up in one smooth motion. 'Pillows, blankets, warmth... No I wasn't snuggling with him.' Iruka blushed and laid back down throwing the blanket over his head. It was about that time that he realized that it was morning and parts of his body were a bit more awake than the rest of him.

"No no no no..." It came out rather muffled.

"Ah you're awake, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi's voice called to him from somewhere beyond the blankets. "I'd have woken you up sooner but I was fixing breakfast. You can borrow one of my outfits and take a shower after you eat if you like."

Iruka groaned. 'How am I supposed to get up and have breakfast with this man?' Iruka groaned again.

"I hate to leave before you're really awake but I have something I need to do." Kakashi said pulling some clothes out of the dresser and quickly pulling them on while the chunin's head was still buried under the blanket.

"You are awake right? I can leave without worrying you'll fall back asleep?" A muffled yes came from the vicinity of the bed. Kakashi grabbed his book from the headboard and headed out to give the horribly embarrassed young sensei some space.

Aside from leaping over the roof to get outside the perimeter of his house he stuck to the street, the book he'd been reading the night before in his hand. Although he wasn't really paying much attention to it so it was a good thing he'd read it about a dozen times before. Instead he was wondering if Iruka would manage to crawl out of bed. Oh well, if he came back and the brown haired nin was still there he wasn't going be upset.

Of course if he was he wasn't going to consider himself bound to the promise he'd made the night before. After all that was just for last night. He smiled and hoped Iruka would be too embarrassed to face a bunch of pre-genin and would therefore decide to stay in bed and pretend to sleep as unlikely a prospect as it was.

Iruka crawled out bed. After he was showered and dressed he downed his food and set about finishing his traps. It was time he got this over with. He wasn't sure as he did it though whether he was hoping Kakashi would never speak to him again or not. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't care how long you watch I'm not going to show you anything. Anymore. :)

This is a short chapter mostly for effect for the end of it.

Mission Iruka Chapter 16: The Domino Effect 

It started when Kakashi saw one of his Icha Icha books was out of order. He moved it. Then he saw a map out of place and put it back. A scroll on his shelf rolled off. He put it back. He heard a thunk behind him and found the ink bottle on his desk had fallen over and a pool of ink was collecting on his desk. "I'll go eat something and try to figure out how to fix this."

Then when he was in the kitchen he couldn't find the salt. He shut the cupboard and turned around only to get smacked in the back of the head as it flew open. He turned, glared at it, and shut it. It stayed for 3.2 seconds before it popped open again. He slammed it which caused a different cupboard door to open. He reached over and very carefully shut it. Both popped open the minute he released it. His clenched his fists a moment before smacking them both closed with open palms. Which caused the fridge to open. Refusing to let go of the cupboard doors he shut it with his foot. Perhaps he hit it a little too hard because a drawer slid open.

"Fine! Stay open!" He stormed out of the kitchen.

He sat down at his table and watched as his clothes basket fell over. "Fuck you too," he glared at it menacingly daring it to do something else, anything. It took him awhile to figure out why things were suddenly playing musical chairs. And it took him a good hour to figure out how it worked. He moved one object and another would move. Turning on lights even seemed to set things flying. "Chakra wire," he was practically growling when it hit him. Seeing as every book on his top shelf decided to cascade on his head that was actually literally speaking. "Iruka," he seethed.

Iruka was going over the various aspects and uses of ninja weapons when Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke in front of him.

Kakashi smiled in a non-friendly manner at the class then in an equally unfriendly voice said, "Excuse me. I'll be borrowing your teacher. Do your work or I'll come back and be a substitute again." The class started on their homework and Kakashi and Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka found himself standing in Kakashi's rather messy library with Kakashi holding on to his hands.

"How dare you! I let you in my house and you have the nerve to do this!" Kakashi screamed. Iruka stared at him as he continued to rant, though he stopped understanding what he was saying after a few minutes of the tirade and instead found himself fixated on Kakashi's now unmasked face.

'Wow he's hot when he's mad. I wonder if his enemies ever noticed that.' Iruka understood now what Kakashi had meant about the color red. It was fascinating.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Iruka didn't even hear it but a moment later he found himself kissing Kakashi ever so gently, his eyes slightly closed.

'Oh wow you taste good 'Kashi... Kakashi!' Iruka's eyes shot open and he pulled back in shock. 'Did I just.. I did! I just kissed Kakashi-san...' It all shot through his head in the span of about five seconds. Just long enough for Kakashi to blink and then hungrily kiss him back. His hands slid from Iruka's wrist and up to his shoulders and then one snaked around the back of his head pulling Iruka in and sliding his tongue into Iruka's mouth. And it was about then Iruka's mind struck on the realization exactly who he was kissing. 'He's going to kill me!' Iruka shoved him away breaking the kiss "I... I have to go... back to class!" He formed the seals to transport away faster than he believed himself capable of. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nope

It's our little man whore and Raido to the rescue!

Mission Iruka Chapter 17: Aftermath

Kakashi stared at the wall still dazed from kissing Iruka. He leaned his head against the wall, slightly dizzy from the brief contact. Iruka had caught him off guard with that one.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to clear it. Giving up he walked over to his chair and sat down. He ignored the maps sliding to the floor at the motion. After a moment he grabbed the book off of his desk and stared at it. A klunk was heard from somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen but like the maps went unnoticed. On the bright side it meant Iruka was attracted to him, which he'd kind of already deduced. On the other hand it didn't mean more than that and Kakashi wanted more. He wasn't completely sure when he'd decided this but he had and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

Iruka leapt over the roofs heading away from Kakashi's as fast he could. 'Oh fuck, I just kissed Kakashi! What the hell was I thinking. I wasn't obviously. I already know Kakashi enjoys toying with me. Why the hell did I have to go and do something so stupid!?!'

Iruka didn't realize where he was headed until he got there. Still half out of it he knocked on Genma's door. Raido answered, fully dressed to Iruka's relief.

"Hey Genma, it's Iruka. And he looks like he's going to faint."

Iruka sighed and Raido opened the door wider to let him in. Genma came out of the bathroom half dressed senbon already in his mouth.

"You look like you just got hit upside the head by Tsunade-sama," Genma said looking him over. "So what happened?"

Iruka looked at the floor. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Raido patted him on the back and gently shoved him towards the couch.

"Yes, he is," Genma said receiving a stern look from Raido. "But that's what we love about him," he smirked and ignored 'the look.' "This have something to do with Kakashi?"

Iruka winced. "I told you I'm an idiot."

Genma walked over and sat down on the coffee table. "What'd he do?" The tone wasn't scolding.

"He didn't do anything, well not really."

"Then what did you do?" Genma raised an eyebrow.

"I set up an array of tags, like dominoes. He'd move something and something else would fall over or shift out of place. And the more he messed with stuff the worse it got. His nice neat little library as well as the rest of his house is a mess."

Genma and Raido looked at each other smiles creeping up the faces until they both broke out in fits of laughter.

Iruka looked utterly ashamed. "And that's not the worst part."

Both of them stopped laughing and looked at Iruka. "Oh? Really and what's the worst part?"

"Well he got really irritated and dragged me out of class all the way back to his apartment to fix the mess and..."

Iruka hesitated, "He was yelling at me and he had my hands so I couldn't just get away and I couldn't stop thinking how hot he was when he was pissed... and I kissed him." Iruka cringed.

Genma snickered, Raido just stared at him in shock. "And he what? Passed out from the shock?"

"No after I realized what I'd done I pulled back and then he kissed me. He dropped my hands and I pushed him away and ran." Iruka looked like he'd been kicked at this point.

"So you're upset because he kissed you back or because you panicked and ran?" Genma looked confused. Raido still hadn't managed to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Iruka sighed. "I'm 'upset' because I know he's just toying with me. Kakashi has said it himself, repeatedly, that he finds it to be highly amusing. I'm 'upset' because I let him toy with me. Fuck I'm 'upset' because I'm infatuated with Sharingan Kakashi!" Iruka ran his hands over his hair and threw himself backwards into the couch.

"Iruka, I've known Kakashi for awhile now." Raido's voice was calm, reassuring. "He doesn't sit there and toy with people. If anything the man pushes them away. He's always been that way. The only people who were ever really close to Kakashi were his team when he was a kid and Saroutobi-sama. And well I suppose team 7 means lot to him but he even keeps them at arms length. Well he tries to anyway. Some of us try to be his friends but aside from appreciating our skills or personality the best we can say is that he puts up with us. You're also the only person since Saroutobi-sama to set foot inside of his house."

Iruka stared at him, his jaw hanging slightly open. "Shit."

Genma raised an eyebrow. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Are you still looking! You... you disclaimer stalker you!

Listening to Ace of Base and various related artist on -VERY awesome online radio station! I remember singing along to Ace of Base on the bus in Jr. High. 6th graders are such dorks neh? Of course not sure what my excuse is now that I'm 25 and I still dance and sing at work. I restrict it to just dancing when other people are around wouldn't want to break their ear drums.

Mission Iruka Chapter 18: Interfering friends

Kakashi was trying to read his book when Kurenai and Asuma walked up to he tree he was sitting in. "Kakashi what are you doing?"

"Reading..." Kakashi didn't bother taking his nose out of his book.

"You're just going to sit there?" Kurenai was doing all the talking.

"Yeah."

"Look we know about Iruka-sensei, so stop playing dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb, I'm just reading."

"Are you going to go talk to him or not?"

"I'm going to read my book." 'If you will leave me alone.'

"Kakashi, I'm serious. This is Iruka-san's first relationship, you two should be talking not avoiding each other."

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. "I'm not avoiding Iruka," he said as he jumped down.

"And I don't know where you got the idea I'm the master of relationships but I'm not. That said, he wanted his space so I'm letting him have it. When he wants to talk I'm sure he's capable of finding me." Kurenai looked taken aback.

Asuma chuckled. "Kurenai I told we should stay out of it. Sorry Kakashi I couldn't stop her."

'And you look like you tried so hard.' Kakashi didn't say it though, he knew how Kurenai could be. It was killing him. It's not like he didn't want to talk to Iruka. He did, but he didn't want the man to freak out any more than he already had.

"But..." Kurenai started.

"Going and dragging him off didn't work the first time. I doubt it would work a second time," Kakashi sighed. "I'm not going to avoid him so you don't need to worry."

"But..." she started again.

"Stop. Kurenai I mean it. I know you mean well but just leave it alone. Please?" He uttered the last softly and as a request.

"Fine. But I worry about you Kakashi," she frowned. "Don't push him away. He's good for you. You seem happier with around." She smiled softly and laced her fingers meaningfully through Asuma's. "You never know if tomorrow will come so try to be happy today. They would want that for you." She let the meaning sink in before turning and pulling Asuma away.

Iruka got back to the academy shortly after lunch and dismissed the substitute wondering breifly who'd sent her. The rest of the day went fairly quickly but he kept losing his concentration. He couldn't stop thinking about the mess he'd made of his situation.

'Does he like me? Maybe he just sees us as friends. He said we were friends. Could he really like me as more? Do I want him to? I did kiss him? And oh kami did it felt nice. But he's Kakashi. But I like Kakashi. But I barely know him. Actually I probably know him better than anyone else. But I still don't really know him. Although that's kind of the point of seeing somebody... Does he like me? Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions.' Iruka sighed as a paper airplane soared over his head. Eventually the bell rang and Iruka was startled out of his daydreaming.

"Uh, class dismissed." A couple of the girls who were talking amongst themselves looked at him and nodded as if they knew why he'd been staring off into space.

Iruka picked up his things and headed for the mission room. He was just outside the door when it struck him. "SHIT! I forgot to undo the trap!" Iruka couldn't help but laugh. At least he had an excuse to go see Kakashi. Which for the first time in what seemed forever he was grateful for.

The mission room was empty of everyone except those on duty at the desk. Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Iruka sighed. He knew by the looks on their faces they had somehow managed to hear something. Anko was looking at him like he was her prey. Kotetsu and Izumo simply looked like they pitied him. No doubt because Anko was the one who had found out and told them.

Ever since she'd been on the same genin team with them she told them everything, whether they wanted to know or not.

Iruka set his things down in front of Izumo who he'd be replacing. The man looked over at Anko. "Be nice. For a change." She grinned as though she had no intention of listening to him.

Iruka sat down and started to look over the missions in front of him.

"So?" He could feel Anko staring at him.

"What?"

"Is it true?" Her elation at whatever it was she thought was evident in her voice.

Iruka didn't bother to look at her. "Is what true?"

"Are you and Kakashi sleeping together?"

Iruka's hands stilled involuntarily. He took a deep breath. "No." He kept his voice level but his stomach suddenly had an entire flock butterflies in it.

"Aww!" She sounded disappointed. "But I'm sure I heard them right. I know he said you two were making out." He knew she was still staring at him. Probably hoping he'd give something away.

"He who?" Iruka wanted to kill Genma and Raido right at that moment.

"Well Genma was talking to Asuma and Kurenai and I just happened to be on my way to see the Hokage and well I didn't want to intrude on their conversation..." She sounded like she was suppressing her amusement.

'Yeah I'm sure you were concerned about their privacy.' Iruka shuffled some papers and still refused to look at the nin beside him. "I'll have to talk with them then, they really shouldn't be spreading such gossip. Especially not where you can hear it."

Anko sat back and huffed. "Iruka you're no fun. And here I thought we might finally find out if the man ever takes his mask off." She sighed. "I wonder if he sleeps with it on," she said obviously plotting something.

"Well from what I've heard the man's not exactly celibate so I'm sure you could track down one of his lovers and ask them." He hadn't meant to be mean to Kakashi but it seemed the only way to get her off his back. He hoped he'd be forgiven if Kakashi found out about what he'd just implied.

"Oh but I have. The man doesn't have 'lovers' though. Just people he's slept with and they all say the same thing. He never takes it off. Except for Genma who says he was tied to the bed and blindfolded..."

She sounded like she was contemplating the idea. "I tried to get inside information but the man has this horrible little trick where he makes a mask appear under his mask." Now she was down right pouting.

"You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat," Kotetsu chuckled. Iruka remembered briefly that Kakashi had listed him and wondered if he had told Anko about their encounter.

"Well then it's good I'm more of a snake than a cat isn't it."

"So what gave you the idea he took his mask off so he could make out with me in front of Genma no less," Iruka chuckled. This was begrining to be entertaining.

"Well I didn't hear all of it but Genma told Kurenai you kissed Kakashi, then he kissed you back, then you went running away. I assumed you ran off because Genma caught you kissing Mr. Copy Nin. Especially since Genma's in charge of the betting pool..."

"The what?!" Iruka turned and stared at a triumphant looking Anko.

"The betting pool on Kakashi."

"They bet on who Kakashi will sleep with next?" Iruka was a bit confused.

Anko seemed to consider this for a moment. "Not exactly."

"How exactly is it then?" His stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Well there's a couple things you can bet on. Other than who he sleeps with next."

"Like..."

"Like if he'll ever get married. What he looks like under his mask." Obviously the one she was betting on. "What his next excuse will be. How late he'll be to turn in a report or pick up a mission. His challenges with Gai. And the current one... if he has the hots for you."

Iruka's jaw dropped.

"And people actually bet on things like that? About their fellow nin?" Iruka was actually a little appalled.

"Yeah." She didn't seem the least bit ashamed.

Iruka looked at Kotetsu, "Do you?"

Kotetsu laughed. "Well not on Kakashi. I bet on Gai. Especially the 'How many times will Gai say /youth/ today?' which the running total for how many times he's used the word is in the thousands and since it was Hokage-sama who started that one, well most of them, it's actually a pretty short amount of time to say that word that many times. It's really quite entertaining. We even have one on Genma though it's more of a challenge to see if anyone can make him drop his senbon. He knows about it though so it's a particularly hard one."

"Hokage-sama?!"

Kotetsu nodded.

By the time Iruka recovered from his shock people were filing into the mission room and they had to work. As wrong as it felt he almost wanted to ask what the odds looked like. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't look at me you're making me self conscious!

Yeah yeah the plot bunny had a baby. It's a fluff bunny... I think they're related to dust bunnies...

Tellkalia/Natalanisha again wrote the smut (well most of it Again viewable elsewhere) because I decided I wanted to sit back on my lazy butt and draw a new version of Iyce Fox for her mom. Oh and now I▓m drawing a gingerbread house for something related to the Christmas challenge because well it▓s begging me for a visual. It▓s not that I don▓t like writing smut but I▓m better at fluff and she▓s better at smut. We compliment each other so well. happy smile

Mission Iruka Chapter 19: Fluffiness

Iruka tapped lightly on the half-open door. Kakashi was sitting in the corner by the go board reading. He didn't look up. Iruka tapped again. Kakashi frowned and picked up a pen, still not looking away from his book, then wrote something down on a scroll beside him on the go board. Iruka realized it must not be one of his Icha Icha novels and leaned against the door to wait. He didn't want to interrupt the man's train of thought. It amused him that he was probably one of only a handful of people who realized Kakashi read anything other than his Icha Icha novels. And he was sure even fewer had actually seen him reading anything else.

After a little while Kakashi set the pen down, book marked his page, and looked up.

"Iruka." He seemed surprised, well at least as far as Iruka could tell with the mask on.

"Hi." Iruka smiled as he looked around the normally tidy library, knowing it was his fault the place looked like it did.

Kakashi grinned, "Sorry about the mess. I tried to clean." Iruka blushed, which only caused Kakashi to laugh.

"You're not still mad at me?" Iruka wasn't sure if the jounin would still be upset by the prank. Even if he did like Iruka, which he wasn't positive it was more than friendship the man felt towards him.

Kakashi laughed again, "I'd get up, but things keep trying to attack me when I do."

Iruka blushed a deeper shade of red and carefully walked over to the desk. He moved a little silver paper weight less than an inch and several things snapped back into place as though a string had been cut. A lot of the mess was still there. A loud woosh from the other side of the courtyard grabbed Kakashi's attention.

"What was that?"

"Favor for Pakkun. He agreed to help if I would solve the dust problem in the rest of the house. He says he's tired of fighting spiders in your hallways."

Kakashi looked annoyed, his eyebrow twitched. "He helped?"

Iruka chuckled, "Don't blame him. I got a bit carried away." Iruka walked over and crouched beside Kakashi's legs.

"Besides you have a dust mask, he doesn't."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Why?"

"Because you deserved it." Iruka wasn't sorry. Embarrassed? Yes. Sorry? Not in the least. The man /had/ earned it.

"I know you turn in reports that look like a pack of wild dogs got a hold of them on purpose. And I also looked into it, you only do it to me."

Kakashi chuckled. "Nobody else is quite as entertaining when I give them a bad report." Iruka frowned, thinking he'd assumed wrong and the man really did just enjoy toying with him. Iruka started to get up but Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

"Why did you kiss me?" His voice was quiet but serious.

Iruka looked away. "I wasn't really thinking about it. It's just that you were yelling at me and you had your mask off, and you were so close... I just..." Iruka could feel his face heating up. "Wanted to." He didn't dare look at Kakashi. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you kissed me." Iruka sighed inwardly.

"And I've wanted to kiss you for awhile now," Kakashi said after a moment. "And I thought I had been given permission until you ran off." Kakashi sounded perfectly calm.

"Iruka." Iruka shivered as Kakashi ran his thumb over his wrist. He looked at Kakashi, his stomach in knots.

Kakashi smiled, "I really like you." Iruka blushed again.

Kakashi tugged at Iruka's wrist, and when he didn't pull away Kakashi pulled the now beet red chunin onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know you can't just kiss me every time you're in trouble," he teased.

Iruka laughed softly and relaxed a bit in his arms. Kakashi slid his mask down and nuzzled the nice tan neck, gently kissing it as he breathed in Iruka's scent.

"But Kakashi, you're just so sexy when you're mad." Iruka covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. His shoulders vibrated from the suppressed laughter.

Kakashi growled playfully, "You know most people think I'm rather intimidating when I'm angry."

Iruka shook his head. "They wouldn't if they saw you with your mask off," Iruka chuckled and snuggled against him. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" the jounin ran his hands over Iruka's stomach.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Kakashi leaned back against the wall pulling Iruka with him and sighed. He felt Iruka tense so he ran a hand over his arm gently to soothe him. It had been a long time since he'd answered that question.

"Now it's really just habit. It's become a part of who I am. Especially, since I was in ANBU for so long. Masks just feel natural. But when I put it on it was because I looked like him." Kakashi paused remembering how he'd felt when people stared at him.

"Everyone remarked on it. I was just like him. They'd say I was a genius just like him and would probably be just as amazing a shinobi as him. And then they turned on him said he shamed them. His friends. The same people he saved. They blamed him when people died because he failed the mission because he cared too much about them to let them die. So when they saw me. They saw him. And they would say things when they thought I couldn't hear them or because they thought I wouldn't understand because I was so young. They'd wonder if I would turn out like him. If I would betray them." Kakashi let his voice drift. It hurt even now. Though now it hurt for different reasons.

Iruka brushed the jounin's fingers as a frown slid across his face.

"I believed them and so when I put on my Hitai-ate I put on my mask. I thought if I didn't look like him then I wouldn't be like him."

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked and Kakashi knew if he looked Iruka would have tears in his eyes. It was sweet how Iruka would feel so strongly even over things that happened to others.

"I think your father did the right thing." Kakashi smiled, a small chuckle escaping.

"Minato-sensei and Obito said the same thing." He reached up touched the chunin's hair carefully removing the hair tie so he could run his fingers through it.

"Sensei tried to explain it to me when my father died..." he managed to keep his voice steady somehow.

"When he killed himself but I was angry at him then for dying and wouldn't listen. Then Obito said it before he died and I realized later he was right." He smoothed Iruka's hair down thinking that the man should wear it like that more often.

"After that I wore it to hide the pain. Eventually it was just a part of who I was."

Iruka leaned into his caress his eyes closed. His hair was so soft and it smelled vaguely of citrus.

Iruka looked up at him his head on Kakashi shoulder. "Don't hide from me okay?"

Kakashi kissed his lips softly and grinned, "I don't know, it might keep you from bribing your way out of trouble." Iruka swatted his leg.

After a moment, Iruka smiled and then stretched slightly so he could kiss Kakashi. He tasted as good as his memory had teased him that he had. Iruka pulled back, eliciting a moan from the silver haired man.

"Besides, it wouldn't matter if you had your mask on or not. I can think of plenty of other ways to get out of trouble."

"Oh, really now?" Kakashi grinned, "I don't know if I believe you."

Iruka turned smoothly to straddle his lap rather than sit sideways.

"Mmmm... wanna bet?" Iruka tugged at the jounin's shirt.

The Copy-nin looked away casually.

"I don't know. Maybe you should wait till I'm actually mad at you. You know, to find out how effective it will be." His hands casually sliding over Iruka's thighs suggested otherwise.

Iruka pulled Kakashi's shirt loose and ran his fingers along the smooth plane of his stomach then moved down and kissed his neck.

"How about not?" It wasn't really a question.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrists.

"Ruka," it came out as a moan, but Iruka looked up questioningly, had he done something wrong? Kakashi's eyes were slightly glazed even as he looked at him.

"Aren't you moving a bit fast?" Iruka blushed and started to pull away but Kakashi hadn't released his wrists. Iruka stared at him suddenly very aware of the man whose lap he was sitting on.

'How does he do that? He makes me feel so self-conscious.' The blush deepened but he didn't take his eyes off of Kakashi.

"I didn't say you should stop." And with that he tugged on Iruka's wrists, pulling them up in front of his chest. Iruka's elbows buckled from the unexpected motion and Iruka found himself about an inch from Kakashi's face.

"I just need to know if you're sure about this. I don't want some one night stand with you 'Ruka, so I need to know you're serious." Kakashi stared at him intently and Iruka felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment.

Iruka had thought about it, hard, and he'd known he wanted Kakashi even if all it turned out to be was a one night stand. He hadn't however realized the other man might actually want him for more than that. Genma had implied it but Iruka had refused to let himself really hope it was true. He realized then that he hadn't said anything and that Kakashi was still staring at him. He blushed, but the words wouldn't come out so he nodded.

"I want to hear you say it, I need to hear you say that you're sure." Kakashi's look was almost pleading by this point.

Iruka blushed an even deeper shade of red if that was possible but he didn't look away.

"Yes, 'Kashi I'm sure. I want you and no one else." Kakashi closed the distance between them crushing Iruka's lips in a passionate kiss. Iruka found his hands were suddenly free as Kakashi's hands framed the startled chunin's head. He gently held him still as he moved closer, his fingers stroking through his hair where they could reach.

Iruka's hands landed on Kakashi's chest and after a moment he slid them back down to his lover's stomach.

"Mmm..." he said pulling away.

"This has to go." He pulled the shirt off in one smooth motion. Then he decided the half mask that hung limply around Kakashi's neck had to go. For a bit he studied the other man's chest, every faintly scarred and finely toned feature of it. His fingers trailing lightly where ever his eyes went.

"You know 'Kashi," he said leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "It▓s just not fair that anyone should be as attractive as you /and/ be a genius."

Kakashi chuckled, his chest shuddering against Iruka's fingers.

"It's to make up for my personality and lack of sanity. Not even you would be able to put up with me if I weren't so damned handsome and clever," he said, nuzzling Iruka's neck. Iruka returned the teasing by nibbling his lover's ear.

"Stop! That tickles!"

"'Kashi-kun. I didn't know you were ticklish." Iruka teased before continuing with his 'tickling' of Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi laughed and tried to pull away. "Stop, you brat!"

Iruka tugged on the top of Kakashi's jeans.

"Well, maybe just long enough to get you out of these." He pulled back and tugged on the jeans again.

Kakashi furrowed his brow pretending to consider it. "I don't know..."

Iruka pouted playfully, "But they're in the way."

"Well I suppose you can have them if I can have your shirt."

Iruka laughed and started to pull his shirt up, but before he could get it over his elbows Kakashi grabbed his arms and flipped him onto his back. He pinned Iruka's legs between his and grinned.

"Hey!" Kakashi chuckled at the protest. "You brat!"

"Mmhm! Clever brat though."

"At least let me see!" Iruka squirmed trying to get his head free. The motion causing him to grind against Kakashi who moaned, "I don't know, I think I like you like this."

"But I want to be able to see too."

"Uh uh." Kakashi slid his hands up Iruka's arms to his wrist and pinned both with one hand.

"There! Much better now I can have some fun."

"Fun? What? Kakashi at least let me see."

"I think not." Kakashi slid a hand slowly down Iruka's side causing him to shudder and squirm.

"That tickles, stop that."

"Hmm... that sounds familiar." Kakashi brushed his fingers back up.

"You should have thought of that when you tickled my ears. Now it's time for revenge. My ears are declaring war on your sides."

"But it's your hands tickling me," Iruka snickered.

"This is why we have alliances. I don't know if you're laughing enough. Maybe my ears should form another alliance." Kakashi was downright tickling Iruka now and the man squirmed trying to get away from his fingers.

"No! Stop, please!" Iruka gasped.

"Yeah they're definitely going to have to get another ally. I think maybe they have something to offer my mouth." And with that he leaned down and started nibbling Iruka's ribs. The man squirmed even more and he lost hold of one of his wrist. Iruka started swatting the top of his head. He couldn't manage much more since his arms were still mostly trapped by the shirt.

"Stop!" he laughed. "Please 'Kashi!" Kakashi released his other arm and used the suddenly free hand to attack Iruka's other side. Iruka yelped and struggled to get his arms free finally managing to pull the shirt off.

Kakashi ignored the man, shoving his shoulders back and moved his mouth from the man's ribs to his nipple gently flicking his tongue across it. It caused a shiver but the man was still trying to push him away. Of course, he hadn't stopped tickling his sides so it's not like he couldn't see why. He grinned and stilled his hands then gently began sucking on Iruka's nipple. The man stopped shoving and moaned.

Kakashi looked up. Iruka had his head back and his eyes were half closed. As sexy as that look was, he stopped. It seemed to take a Iruka a minute to register the fact however.

"It looks like my ears win," Kakashi teased as he pushed himself back on his heels and stood up.

Iruka looked at him, lust and confusion in his eyes. He held his hand out to the poor befuddled man who just continued to stare at him. Kakashi nodded to the door which was still partially open.

He couldn't see him, but he knew Genma was out there watching and he decided he was tired of giving a show.

"Come on let's go someplace with a little more privacy." Iruka blinked and took his hand.

"Did you get a look at his face?"

"No, he always seemed to be at just the right angle to keep it hidden," Genma growled.

"Well on the bright side, we did figure out a couple of bets. They are officially screwing and Kakashi is most definitely seme."

"I dunno Rai. I think he might let Iruka have his way."

"Yeah right. He's as pushy as you. You never let me top," he scowled at his lover.

"You just look too pretty when I've got you pinned beneath me."

"I'm not pretty," Raido said hitting him.

"Mmm, sure, whatever you say my lil uke." Genma grinned wickedly at him.

"Ow! I'm gonna have a bruise."

"You're the pretty one and the vain one."

"You only say that because you can't see what I see when I fuck you. Now let's get out of here so we can collect some money."

Afterwards Kakashi pulled Iruka against him. As they slowly relaxed Kakashi kept stroking Iruka▓s side and back. Iruka himself found he barely had enough energy to press his head against Kakashi▓s shoulder.

⌠Love you.■ Iruka murmured, feeling his eyes falling closed despite his mind▓s insistence he should shower or something. Just before he fell completely asleep he heard Kakashi▓s reply.

⌠Love you too.■ 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:P

Only one more chapter, then you'll have to wait ages for the sequel. Other projects are coming first.

Mission Iruka Chapter 20: Kami

"Oh Kashi-kun! You're so amazing!" Anko sighed in an over dramatic way, then grinned at Iruka. Who blushed about dozen shades of red.

"No I bet it was more like 'Fuck me Kashi-kun, I'm yours!'" Genma winked at Iruka, who scowled back, the blush refusing to leave his cheeks.

"No no no, I got it! 'Kashi-kun harder Kashi-kun!'" Anko did rather impressive moan and then chuckled staring at Iruka waiting for his response.

Instead of the blush they were so sure they would see, Iruka had miraculously managed to suppress every trace of it and was glaring at them.

"I did not call him Kashi-kun!"

"But you did call him something then...?" Genma goaded.

"Kakashi-chan? Kashi-chan? But those aren't nearly as cute. Kakashi-sama? That would be kind of kinky," Anko looked at Genma and raised and eyebrow.

"You're right! That's so kinky it's wrong!" Anko grinned and then they both turned and looked at the brown-haired, very ticked off chunin sitting beside Genma.

"I called him Kami. Several times in fact. Now drop it." Iruka glowered at the two jounin staring at him in a rather stunned fashion.

The other shinobi in the mission room simply stared, refusing to be the next person to hand in their report to Iruka and draw the man's wrath. Though for most of them it was purely from shock.

Like poor Hinata who's face looked like a tomato by this point, and Ino whose jaw was on the floor. Choji had his hands over his ears and had from the minute "Kashi-kun" had come out of Anko's mouth. Kiba however was hiding behind Shino trying to keep from laughing. Shikamaru shook his head. But none of them moved.

"So who's next?" Iruka asked putting on an obviously fake smile. It was at that particular moment the silver-haired nin they'd been discussing chose to walk in. He raised an eyebrow but walked over to the desk when everyone else took a step back.

"So Kami, how can we help you?" Genma asked grinning like a mad man.

Kakashi looked at Genma, then Iruka, then Anko and shrugged.

"I just came to find out what time my Ruka would be done here. And to find out if there was anyone my Ruka would like me to"  
Kakashi picked up Anko's pen studying it for a moment then setting it back down.

"You know, smite." Then he grinned his infamous crescent smile.

Shino picked Hinata up off the floor and grabbed Kiba by his collar before quietly heading out the door.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered before walking over and tossing the mission report in front of Genma.

"Come on Ino, Choji, let's go get something to eat," he said grabbing the drooling Ino with one hand and taking Choji's elbow with the other.

Once everyone other than Anko, Genma, and Iruka had left, Kakashi leaned one hip against the desk and smiled at Iruka. Well, it was more of a smirk. Iruka's hand twitched. He just knew the jounin was going to do something or say something. He just wasn't sure how he himself was going to react to it.

"So, what shall we do when we get home tonight, sensei?" The last word was slowly drawn out in a lower voice and Iruka snapped. Genma and Anko had been teasing him for ages and all he'd really been able to think about was getting out of there to repeat some of the blush-worthy actions.

Iruka slowly stood and suddenly lunged across the desk. He snagged Kakashi by the shoulder with one hand and managed to pull the mask down with the other mere seconds before pressing their lips together.

He thought he heard a soft 'clink', but was too busy teasing his surprised lover into kissing him back to care. It was the sounds of the door opening and someone clearing their throat that made him break the kiss. He managed to get Kakashi's mask back up before he moved his head to see over his shoulder.

Sakura stood their tapping her foot.

"It's wonderful that you're together now, but could you please move, Kakashi sensei, so I can turn in my report? I have a hot bath calling my name."

As if her words snapped them out of some sort of reverie, Genma and Anko both jerked back to look at each other.

"Did you see-" Genma started to say, then paused at Anko and the others staring at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why Genma, I think you're missing something." Anko smirked.

Sakura gasped and he turned towards her.

"Genma dropped his senbon!" She threw her report at Kakashi, and she and Anko took off to go tell Tsunade. Among others of course. Just before they were out of hearing Iruka called out, "Don't forget to tell them the money goes to me!"

Kakashi handed the report to a still stunned Genma and he and Iruka left as well to make sure they could collect the prize money.

As he put his senbon back in his mouth, he pouted.

"And we /still/ didn't see his face." 


	21. Chapter 21

It's over cries well till I get the Christmas projects and Kristal's(from y-gallery) piece done. And then comes the angst! Bwahaha!

OH and Kristal did a pretty piece of artwork for it which is viewable on y-gallery and deviant as the preview art.

Mission Iruka Chapter 21: Icha Icha Academy

Tsunade took a deep breath and looked up at two of her most trusted shinobi. She tapped her pen on her desk and shook her head.

"I expected more from you two!"

"We're very sorry Godaime-sama." They said in unison. She could tell one was sincere. The other, however, she doubted was even slightly apologetic.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do either of you realize how many parents I've had in my office today?" One of the nins had the decency to blush and look embarrassed, the other she was pretty sure was smirking under his mask.

"Making out behind the academy is unacceptable!" She glared at the smirking shinobi who now also had his book out and was seemingly ignoring her.

"Kakashi! Put that book down right now!"

He glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry Godaime-sama, but it really is your own fault." Now she knew he was smirking.

"After all you're the one who assigned me the mission. You're the one who had people betting on us. And you're..." The other shinobi elbowed him cutting his words short.

"It won't happen again, Godaime-sama," Then he glared at his lover who had his nose in his book again. "Right, Kakashi?"

The silver haired man sighed and then grinned, "Right Ru-ru-chan." The nickname earned him another elbow.

Tsunade dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"He's right you know. It's your fault," Shizune said after the two men had left.  
"You've created not one but two monsters." She shook her head but smiled.

"Very cute and entertaining ones," Tsunade chuckled. "Even if they are... what is it that Nara boy is always saying?"

"Troublesome," Shizune supplied.

"Ah yes, troublesome. Please let Hiashi-san know that the matter has been taken care of." She picked up a file.

"Oh and let Hiashi know that Hanabi-chan may stay home until she can stop blushing."

"Didn't we just get into trouble for this 'Kashi?" Iruka chuckled as his lover pulled him in for another kiss.

Kakashi slid a hand up Iruka's side and kissed his neck teasingly. "No, that was for making out behind the academy. This isn't the academy."

"Mmm... point taken," he murmured, leaning back against the wall, his eyes sliding shut.

The rather loud thud was what alerted the two lovers to the others' presence. Iruka's eyes shot open and he found Neji glaring at him as he picked his uncle up off the floor. "I'm glad I'm just his nephew, it looks like that's genetic," he muttered.

"Um 'Kashi..."

"Ignore them and they'll go away," he said as the door to the Hokage's office opened and Shizune stepped out.

She looked from Neji and Hiashi to Iruka and Kakashi and sighed. "Lady Tsunade, they're at it again!" she called over her shoulder shaking her head. "And this time in front of your office and Hiashi-san!"

"YOU TWO GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" 


End file.
